A través del tiempo
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Muchos años después se puede ver a un jovencito de mirada azulina cuya mente le está haciendo turbada con extraños sueños y una sensación de vacío, cuando Ciel conoce a un joven llamado Sebastian sus almas parecen encontrarse, pero aquella promesa será difícil de mantener pues el destino no les hará el juego sencillo..es la continuación de mi fic "Pasional" para que entiendan mejor
1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo _**

**_Ciel es el hijo único del matrimonio del afamado Conde Vincent Phantomhive y la hermosa Rachel, el niño de profunda mirada azulina con sus 12 años conoce a un galante caballero llamado Sebastian Michaelis que se convierte en su tutor, al verse en el primer instante sintieron que sus vidas y destinos estaban entrelazados con los perdurables hilos del amor, iniciando una relación apasionada llena de amor y deseo. Lo que Ciel desconoce es la verdadera naturaleza de su amante, un demonio que devora almas para alimentarse, encontrando al alma de Ciel como un delicioso alimento, sin darse cuenta el demonio transforma su hambre en amor verdadero, enamorándose perdidamente de él. Cuando los padres del jovencito descubren la ilícita relación de su hijo con el tutor, deciden separarlos, sin predecir que Ciel se escaparía con Sebastian en el camino que emprendían juntos Ciel descubre su verdadera naturaleza lo acepta y deciden vivir una vida juntos alejados del frio Londres. _**

**_Vivieron su idílico amor por unos meses, hasta que una noche Sebastian no resiste más su hambre y de poseer el dulce y apetecible alma de Ciel, abusando de él de forma dolorosa. El demonio dándose cuenta del daño que había causado a su amado, toma la terrible decisión de alejarse para lastimarlo más aquella decisión Ciel no la acepta, aunque sufra él prefiere seguir a su lado, ignorando eso Sebastian con el más infinito dolor de la separación regresa a Ciel con sus padres mientras el demonio se refugia en la oscuridad del infierno, al llegar a su hogar el joven trata de adaptarse a la vida en familia con sus padres y hermano que había nacido en su ausencia, al parecer no fue suficiente, pasaron meses Ciel mantenía la esperanza de que Sebastian regresara por él, pero al ver que no volvía se hundió en la más profunda depresión decidiendo quitarse la vida, unas semanas después Sebastian siente la necesidad de regresar con Ciel se conformaba con verlo, cuando se encontró con la más desgarradora realidad, Ciel se había suicidado, en medio de su dolor, angustia y culpa, encuentra un diario donde su amado Ciel escribió algunos detalles de su vida así como su despedida, Sebastian pierde el deseo de vivir estando en el sepulcro de Ciel, es atacado por un Shinigami de cabellos rojos el cual dio su palabra de matarlo a Angeline Durlles, sin ningún motivo por vivir y la culpa carcomiendo su ser el demonio decide dejarse matar con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar en la eternidad con su amado Ciel Phantomhive._**

**_Muchos años después se puede ver a un jovencito de mirada azulina cuya mente le está haciendo turbada con extraños sueños y una sensación de vacío, cuando Ciel conoce a un joven llamado Sebastian sus almas parecen encontrarse, causando un estremecimiento en todo su ser, a la melodía de los violines ambos son presos de una nostálgica sensación provocando un acercamiento muy profundo, con un beso sintieron los dos llenar el vacío que sentían, prometiéndose entre ellos no volver a separarse jamás, pero aquella promesa será difícil de mantener pues el destino no les hará el juego sencillo... _**

**CAPITULO I**

Ciel trataba de entrar a su casa sin hacer ruido, pues la noche había caído, entonces la voz de su madre resonó apareciendo de repente frente a él

_-Ciel, es tarde porque regresas a esta hora, me tenías preocupada… _Hablaba su madre con molestia pero a la vez miraba a Ciel con alivio, el joven evitando que su mirada topara con la de su madre pensaba que diría, ya que eran las 8 de la noche y toda la tarde la había pasado con Sebastian.

-_me quedé practicando con el violín que no me di cuenta de la hora, lo siento mamá…_ Se justificaba Ciel tratando de que sonará cierta su historia, él no era de mentir y mucho menos a su madre pero las circunstancias le obligaban a hacerlo.

-Podías por lo menos haber contestado el celular… o haber llamado… Le regañaba la mujer al escuchar a su hijo que parecía esquivo a su mirada.

_-Se quedó sin batería, ya te dije que se me pasó el tiempo…_ Respondía Ciel caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras, ella por un momento pensó que cuantas veces le había dicho a su hijo que saliera más que no se pasara tanto tiempo encerrado en su habitación, ahora que salía lo regañaba, siendo más comprensiva decidió cambiar su actitud.

_-Por cierto tu hermana está llorando arriba ¿Tu sabes que le pasó?_ Le hablaba su madre con más calma, Ciel recordó que su hermana le gustaba el que ahora era su ferviente enamorado y al sentirse rechazada era natural que se sintiera mal ahora solo esperaba que ella no sospechara de su relación.

_-No sé… no la vi en toda la tarde…_ Respondió Ciel subiendo los primeros escalones con lentitud.

_-Bueno… supongo que no resultaron las cosas con ese muchacho._ Habló resignada ella con algo de tristeza, Ciel no pudo evitar sentirse mal pero tampoco era culpa de ellos, valía la pena ser egoísta ahora.

_-Si debe ser eso… Mamá voy a bañarme y bajo a comer… _Dijo Ciel mientras le sonreía a su madre seguía subiendo las escaleras.

_-Ve… mi pequeño… Ciel para la próxima no me preocupes así… _Terminaba de decir su madre con una sonrisa, el jovencito solo asintió y se dirigía a su habitación, entrando cerró la puerta dejando su maleta y estuche del violín sobre una mesa, se recostó sobre la cama en medio de un suspiro cerrando los ojos una pequeña sonrisa se delineaba en sus labios.

_-Sebastian… _Murmuraba Ciel mientras con sus dedos rozaba sutilmente sus labios, y su mirada se perdía recordando lo que habían pasado durante la tarde hasta que la noche cayó.

_-Ciel, ¿Te gusta?_ Decía Sebastian a Ciel mientras entraban en una modesta pero acogedora casa.

_-Es agradable…_ Respondía mirando todo a su alrededor, se sentía un poco nervioso al estar a solas con él, después de que habían pasado un rato agradable en un parque cercano.

_-Vamos a mi habitación…_ Decía un poco ansioso Sebastian cerrando la puerta principal.

_-¿Qué?_ Exclamó alarmado y sonrojado Ciel al escuchar esa propuesta repentina, claro ya se habían besado por momentos y parecían tener una relación más cercana pero aún estaba listo para hacer algo más que eso.

_-Creo que no lo dije muy bien, vamos a mi habitación pero no haremos nada raro…_ No todavía… Se excusaba algo avergonzado Sebastian desviando la mirada.

_-Deja de insinuar cosas… Apenas tenemos dos horas de conocernos…_ Le gritaba molesto Ciel mirándolo mal.

_-Lo sé… lo sé… Pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida… Extraño ¿Verdad?_ Hablaba Sebastian tratando de calmar a Ciel así que lentamente caminaban a la sala, donde dejaban sus maletas y estuches de violines sobre un sofá.

_-Si es algo extraño…_ Susurraba Ciel sentándose en el sofá miraba al techo sintiendo como Sebastian se sentaba a su lado, cuando sus labios fueron atrapados sorpresivamente por los de Sebastian en un apasionado beso que el con fuerza tuvo que rechazar.

_-No hay porque apresurar las cosas…_ Murmuraba avergonzado Ciel separándose de Sebastian, quien lo veía y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-_como tú digas Ciel… Traeré té helado…_ Dijo Sebastian mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ciel, de inmediato se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina que estaba a unos pasos.

_-Tus padres ¿Cuándo regresan?_ Le preguntaba Ciel levantándose mientras veía unas fotos de un aparador, se veía a Sebastian junto a sus padres.

_-más tarde, casi no los veo… _Respondió Sebastian y se escuchaba que preparaba algo en la cocina, Ciel seguía mirando las fotos no podía evitar emocionarse al ver a ese joven de pequeño le parecía encantador, claro que no se lo diría no por ahora.

_-Ahh… ya veo…_ Murmuró Ciel cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Sebastian rodear su cintura detrás de él.

_-¿Y el té?_ Preguntaba Ciel sintiendo el aliento de Sebastian sobre su nuca estremeciéndolo por completo, como era posible que alguien pudiera provocar tantas sensaciones, pensando en ello se dejaba seducir.

_-Te vi tan lindo parado allí que no pude evitar venir a abrazarte…_ Dejé el té en la mesa de la cocina. Le susurraba dulcemente Sebastian sobre su oído provocando un estremecer en el cuerpo de Ciel, que sonrojado desviaba la mirada.

-Eres un mal anfitrión… Murmuraba Ciel dándose media vuelta quedando frente al joven que era un poco más alto que él.

_-Eso me ofende en gran manera. _Susurró Sebastian sobre los labios de Ciel con fingido resentimiento, ambos no esperaron más tiempo y unieron sus labios en un intenso beso, en que sus respiraciones se acompasaban en el silencio de esa sala.

_-¡Ciel! ¡Ciel! Sé que estas allí ¿Por qué me ignoras? Debo hablar contigo…_ Hablaba algo alterada Alice la hermana de Ciel, quien de forma abrupta despertaba de su ensoñación, seguramente su hermana estuvo llamando por unos minutos, con un suspiro se levantaba pensando que diría si ella comenzaba a insinuar algo extraño sobre Sebastian, cerrando los ojos la imagen de Sebastian sonriéndole aparecía traviesamente en su mente, si debía mentir lo haría, haría cualquier cosa por él, pensaba Ciel sonriendo para si mismo se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Espero les haya gustado ya saben que el primer capitulo siempre me salen medios... no sé... prometo mejorar con el siguiente :* déjenme saber su opinión :* muchos besos


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola... pues aqui un poco atrasadita les traigo la continuación, :D muchas gracias por sus comentarios, _**

Con desgano Ciel se acercaba a la puerta donde su hermana le llamaba con fuerza, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas como loca?_ Hablaba con enojo Ciel al ver a su hermana que tenía mala cara.

_-Quiero hablar contigo... Hoy sucedió algo muy extraño._ Dijo ella con malhumor y parecía desatarse una guerra de miradas azulinas.

_-¿ah sí? ¿Qué? _Cuestionaba molesto el joven de pie en la puerta.

_-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? ¿No se suponía que tenías práctica con el violín?_ Preguntaba Alice con duda y sonrojada pues no podía creer que dudara de su querido hermano de esa manera.

_-Si tenía práctica con el violín, y lo que hice en la tarde no es de tu incumbencia, ni nuestra madre me pidió explicaciones ¿Por qué habría de dártelas a ti?_ Respondió de mala gana Ciel, sin bajar la mirada a su hermana estaba dispuesto a mentir por Sebastian además tampoco quería lastimar a su hermana.

_-No seas tan irrespetuoso con tu hermana mayor. _Contestó ella al ver el tono firme en la voz de su hermano además su mirada desafiante.

_-¿Irrespeto? ¿Quién viene a gritar a mi puerta? A fin de cuentas de donde viene tanto interés en mi vida, yo no me meto en la tuya._ Refutaba de forma madura Ciel pues le parecía algo tonto el reclamo de su hermana, además lo estaba acusando sin saber la realidad, aunque era verdad pero Sebastian nunca le prometió algo o tuviera intención de una relación seria con ella, el mantendría su verdad a medias.

_-Es solo que... tienes razón no debo descargar contigo mi enojo. Lo siento._ Reaccionó algo arrepentida la joven al notar que no tenía derecho de reclamar a su hermano, sin saber siquiera lo que pasaba, estaba siendo inmadura.

_-Ya no importa..._ Dijo con algo de cargo de consciencia Ciel, pues notaba la mirada llorosa de su hermana y estaban hinchados al parecer había llorado mucho, pero disimulaba pues no permitiría que lo descubrieran o al menos todavía no.

_-Tú conociste a Sebastian hoy... ¿Verdad? Él dijo que tenía ensayo a la salida con el violín, y también debiste estar ahí._ Preguntó ella un poco más tranquila.

_-Ah sí lo conocí,_ Respondió Ciel sin dar mucha importancia a la pregunta.

_-Me creerás loca por un momento pensé que los dos se escaparon juntos._ Dijo ella avergonzada pues esa idea era la que se había fijado en su mente cuando extrañamente los dos desaparecieron del ensayo que supuestamente tenían.

_-¡Como puedes decir eso! El solo estuvo unos minutos alguien le llamó y salió corriendo,_ Se excusaba Ciel, aunque era verdad estaba firme en negarlo,

_-Sí, pero el maestro dijo que los había dejado ahí, se escuchaban ruidos pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie, fue muy confuso. _Hablaba Alice y analizando los hechos le parecía sospechoso.

_-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.._. Respondió Ciel con molestia ante esa insinuación. Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

_-Alice, Ciel la cena está lista... _Exclamaba desde las escaleras la madre de ambos rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había formado.

_-¡Si, ya voy mamá ¡_ Dijo Ciel esquivando a su hermana, y disponiéndose a bajar al comedor.

_-El ambiente está un poco tenso hoy…_ Decía la madre de ambos al ver la tensión del ambiente, Ciel seguía firme en su decisión, negaría cualquier estúpida acusación de su hermana si está se atrevía a decir algo a su madre. La joven jugaba con la comida al parecer no tenía apetito, Ciel dejando a un lado ese incomodo tema su mente divagaba en el recuerdo del joven con quien había pasado la tarde, aun podía sentir la calidez de sus labios en los suyos, sacudiendo con disimulo la cabeza no era buena idea que descubran su ensoñación amorosa.

_-¿Por cierto Ciel que hiciste en la tarde?_ Preguntó amablemente la mujer a su hijo, quien ya había pensado que responder, la joven sin mirarlo estaba atenta a lo que diría,

-_Nada importante, me encontré con un compañero del salón en la calle dijo que le acompañara a comprar un juego o algo, me invitó a probarlo a su casa y el tiempo pasó volando. _Aclaraba Ciel con una amable sonrisa a su madre, era parte verdad y en parte mentira, como siempre había sido un niño honesto, su madre le creería, él lo sabía y aprovecharía eso, sabía que no era bueno mentirle pero por Sebastian lo haría.

_-Ah que bueno que comiences a relacionarte con otros._ Dijo con alegría la mujer regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a su hijo.

_-Si… _Murmuró Ciel tomando un sorbo de gaseosa, pensaba en que buena manera de empezar a relacionarse con otros, pues en toda la tarde se había pasado en el regazo de Sebastian en medio de conversaciones tontas y muestras de afectos.

_-No tengo apetito mamá…_ Dijo la joven con tristeza.

_-¿Quieres que hablemos? Se nota que estás triste…. _Cuestionó algo preocupada su madre a la joven que amenazaba con llorar.

_-Tengo mucha tarea, gracias mamá estuvo delicioso. _Decía Ciel levantándose de la mesa, pues era el momento de esas conversaciones de mujeres. Recogiendo sus platos y cubiertos Ciel se iba a la cocina para dejarlos allí.

_-Él no me quiere… _Hablaba la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos, Ciel escuchaba tras la pared en silencio, debía admitir que era triste escuchar dolida a su hermana pero no era su culpa tampoco.

_-Oh hija, pero no te pongas así por un muchacho que ni conoces bien, el tiempo dirá… _Trataba de consolar la mujer abrazando a su hija que lloraba.

_-Si lo sé… pero cuando lo llamé… parecía que estaba con alguien más… y hasta parece que se molestó por llamarle…_ Contaba ella recordando cuando fue rechazada por Sebastian y lloraba aún más.

_-Fui una tonta al creer que alguien como él se fije en mí…_ Se recriminaba a sí misma, Ciel escuchaba eso no podía evitar sentirse mal.

_-No digas eso, tú eres una hermosa niña, es un idiota si no se fija en ti… _Le daba ánimo su madre, Ciel que escuchaba chasqueaba su lengua y se alejaba, pues seguramente ahora comenzarían a hablar mal de él. Ciel malhumorado llegó a su habitación, busco ropa limpia y fue a darse un baño, estaba listo para hacer la tarea después de todo tenía mucha para el día siguiente, eran las nueve y no había adelantado ni un poco. Cuando se disponía a empezarla su celular sonó, tomándolo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al notar la llamada de quien era.

_-Alo…_ Respondió Ciel con fingida mala gana, pero su corazón latía como loco, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso carmesí pues las sentía caliente, era la primera que recibía de su parte.

_-Ciel… solo llamaba a desearte una buena noche. _Hablaba Sebastian con ese tono galante que emocionaba más al jovencito de mirada azulina.

_-¿Ah sí? ¿O será que me extrañas?_ Dijo Ciel con aire coqueto recostándose en la cama.

_-Me descubriste, bueno te llamaba para eso y para pedirte disculpa, pues mi padre no fue muy amable contigo. _Aclaraba Sebastian con resignación, pues recordaban cuando los dos estaban en el sofá de la sala de Sebastian en un beso por demás apasionado, que ya incitaba a que sus cuerpos se calentaran, se abría la puerta dejando ver a los padres de Sebastian, ante que reaccionaron rápido y se separaron fingiendo que no hacían algo impropio. Pero el padre de Sebastian que era de mal carácter, miró mal a Ciel y sin saludarlo se fue a la cocina. En cambio su madre lo trató con amabilidad calmando el incómodo recibimiento.

-_No importa, supongo que pensaba que un muchacho tan fuerte como yo podía abusar de su hijo que es un poco más alto que yo._ Hablaba Ciel con tono burlón para que Sebastian no se sintiera mal por el mal trato de su padre.

_-Gracioso… pero en parte fue bueno que vinieran, la verdad es que creo que íbamos muy deprisa. Eres muy importante para mí, no quiero que nuestra relación se base en lo físico. ¿Me entiendes?_ Explicaba Sebastian con firmeza pero a la vez con dulzura pues sus palabras eran sinceras.

_-Claro, no soy un niño…_ Replicaba Ciel con jactancia y orgullo.

_-Pero si lo eres_… Se burlaba Sebastian con una risilla.

_-no comiences… si es mejor ir despacio…_ Aceptaba Ciel aquellas palabras pues eso era lo mejor, si quería que su relación fuera verdadera y no basada en el placer físico, pensando en ello no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_-¿Y tu hermana, está bien?_ Preguntó Sebastian quien también estaba recostado en la cama con unos libros a su costado.

_-Algo, supongo…_ está haciendo un drama porque la dejaste plantada, creo que sospechó de nosotros, pero lo negué firmemente… Hablaba con Sebastian con confianza aun a él le parecía increíble hablar con tanta confianza con alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero no podía evitar sentir que lo conocía de toda la vida.

_-Pequeño mentiroso… _Decía Sebastian con tono burlón al escuchar como Ciel, le contaba aquello de la negación.

_-No dejare que nadie me aparte esta vez de ti, nadie… ni mi familia, ni la sociedad, ni yo mismo._ Dijo Ciel con firmeza y decisión en su voz, aunque Sebastian no lo viera podía percibir que Ciel estaba hablando en serio.

_-Que intenso, hasta sonó tétrico…_ Murmuró Sebastian con sarcasmo pero si sonaba tenebroso la forma en que lo dijo.

_-Bueno… si un poco… me emocione…_ Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa olvidando su actitud anterior, así siguieron hablando por un par de horas más, el tiempo se había pasado tan de prisa que no lo notaron.

_-Sebastian llevamos hablando dos horas… debo hacer tarea y ya me muero de sueño. _Replicaba Ciel viendo sus libros cerrados en el escritorio ya iban a ser la medianoche. SE escuchaba la risa de Sebastian del otro lado al parecer disfrutaba el poner en aprietos al jovencito que fruncía el ceño.

-_Y apenas empezamos, Ciel…_ Murmuraba Sebastian pensando que era el primer día juntos y ya sentían que no podían vivir separados.

_-Sé que es pronto para decirlo… pero… _Hablaba Sebastian con ternura, Ciel lo escuchaba atento.

-Pero ¿Qué? Decía ansioso el jovencito.

_-Estoy enamorado de ti profundamente, te amo…_ Dijo Sebastian con sinceridad ninguno de los dos podían ver ese sonrojo que se provocaban el uno por decirlo el otro por escucharlo.

_-Sé que es pronto, y dije que íbamos deprisa, pero no puedo evitar sentir como estremeces mi corazón al escucharte, tenerte cerca_, _no puedo explicarlo_… Hablaba emocionado Sebastian, al escuchar que Ciel se quedó callado solo se escuchaba su respiración.

_-¿Ciel?_ Le llamó Sebastian al no escucharlo.

_-¿Si?_ Dijo Ciel dudoso estaba emocionado al escuchar palabras de amor que removían por completo su ser, estaba sin palabras aunque quisiera decir algo lindo sentía que no podía.

_-No tienes que decir algo… Ciel… anhelo el mañana pues ya sé que tú estarás ahí, así que a dormir… Buenas noches…_ Exclamaba Sebastian con una sonrisa sabiendo que si Ciel no respondía no era porque no quisiera, su timidez no le permitía hablar claro.

_-Sí, claro que será una buena noche… tengo tanta tarea que no dormiré… todo es tu culpa Sebastian_, Hablaba sarcástico Ciel con más confianza al escuchar que Sebastian no se enojaba por no responder a su declaración.

_-¿mi culpa? Yo no obligué al señorito a pasar la tarde conmigo, y seguirme la corriente por teléfono_. Refutaba Sebastian con sarcasmo con una sonrisa.

_-Es tu culpa… y mira me sigues distrayendo, no dormiré hoy por tu culpa, adiós tonto._ Refunfuñaba Ciel con el ceño fruncido, y con su mano desocupada abría los cuadernos y libros.

_-Dulces sueños mi vida…_ Dijo Sebastian en tono sugerente con esa voz firme que hacia vibrar a Ciel, que se sonrojó aún más al escucharlo.

_-Idiota, no digas cosas así… _Le gritó Ciel cortando la llamada, Sebastian suspirando resignado sonreía enamorado.

_-¡Qué carácter mi pequeño Ciel!_ Murmuraba con esa sonrisa ilusionada mientras se disponía a terminar sus tareas, mientras tanto Ciel con sueño se afanaba en hacer la tarea, en medio de bostezos.

_-¿Con quién hablas hasta tan tarde?_ Se preguntaba Alice que pasaba por la habitación de Ciel y lo había escuchado gritar por teléfono segundos atrás, con esa duda se fue a su habitación, proponiéndose a descubrir en que andaba su hermanito.

** Espero haya sido de su agrado :D esperare sus comentarios, les adelanto que veremos a un Ciel un poco posesivo más adelante pero ya lo veremos despues :D besos :***


	3. Extraño destello

Hola... y perdonen mi demora... espero no haber perdido mi toque con ellos, espero disfruten el capitulo... y gracias a las personitas que me animaron a continuarlo, espero no decepcionarlos, le cambié el nombre al fic, y la letra es de la canción _Gabrielle Aplin - Through The Ages, la de la pelicula de Kuroshitsuji, amo esta canción y encaja perfecta a mi historia. watch?v=PJ9WK5GWubw_

Con enormes ojeras se notaba a Ciel que desayunaba desanimado en la mesa junto a su madre y hermana, que lo miraban como con cada bocado, bostezaba.

_-Al parecer anoche tampoco dormiste bien... _Decía un poco preocupada la madre de Ciel, quien esquivo pretendía hacerse el desentendido mientras su hermana con sospecha lo miraba.

_-Debo irme..._ Aclaraba Ciel levantándose de la mesa al sentir la mirada casi acusatoria de su hermana, con el ceño fruncido tomaba su bolso y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, mientras salía de prisa.

_-Hasta luego mamá... _Se escuchaba decir a Alice quien de prisa también tomaba su bolso para salir, al parecer quería caminar junto a su hermano. Ciel notó que ella lo seguía pero a la vez parecía dudosa de acercársele, con incomodidad ambos caminaban sin dirigirse la mirada, ni una palabra, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de la escuela. Cuando una figura más alta parecía pararse junto a ellos,

_-buenos días..._ Saludaba una aterciopelada voz que estaba junto a ellos, Ciel con mucho esfuerzo trató de no hacer notar su emoción al escuchar a su ahora enamorado, el corazón le latía acelerado solo de sentirlo cerca, pero debía disimular para que su hermana que sonrojada junto a él no lo descubriera, pero al parecer Alice estaba muy emocionada también que por ahora lo ignoraba.

_-Buenos días, Sebastian... _Decía alegremente Alice con una enorme sonrisa, algo que extrañó a los dos jóvenes pues suponían que ella estaba resentida con Sebastian por el desplante del día anterior, Ciel no volteaba a verlos para que su máscara de indiferencia siguiera.

_-Buenos días..._ Murmuró Ciel con frialdad, pero segundos después un enorme fuego interno le consumió en todo su ser, cuando sintió como su hermana tomaba de la mano a Sebastian y muy animada lo halaba.

_-Debo hablar contigo..._ Exclamaba la joven llevándose a Sebastian ante el enojo y celos de Ciel, que ella no percibió, viendo cómo se alejaban solo apretaba sus puños como muestra de reprimir su enojo, Sebastian volteó a verlo de forma efímera notando la mirada furiosa del joven, que torciendo la mirada emprendía su camino al salón de clases.

-_Yo… quería pedirte disculpa por lo de ayer… _Hablaba sonrojada la joven con timidez ya al verse sola con Sebastian en el patio que se quedaba vacío pues todos iban a sus salones de clases.

_-No, al contrario yo debería disculparme…_ Respondió Sebastian con amabilidad, Alice seguía hablando pero el joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no podía evitar pensar en Ciel y su tierna actitud celosa que vio minutos atrás sin notarlo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_-¿De qué sonríes?_ Cuestionaba la joven al ver esa sonrisa, pues lo que ella decía no era gracioso, más bien le decía de lo triste que se había sentido el día anterior.

_-Ah… nada… solo recordé algo…_ Aclaraba nervioso Sebastian al verse descubierto, la joven sabía que en algo raro andaba él y su instinto le decía que era referente a Ciel, aunque no sabía bien el porqué.

_-Creo que debemos ir a clases,_ Advirtió rápidamente el joven tomando de la mano a Alice corrían hacia su salón, ya era tarde y todos estaban en sus correspondientes. La joven sonrojada pero emocionada lo seguía, olvidando que era claramente ignorada. Pasaron unas pocas horas de estudios, llegando al receso.

_-Maldito idiota, cualquiera lo toma del brazo y se larga…_ Murmuraba para sí mismo Ciel quien en toda la mañana no podía borrar esa sensación de enojo, aun permanecía sentado en su asiento cuando todos ya habían salido.

_-¿Le dije cualquiera a mi hermana?, estoy mal… Además ellos debían hablar… _Hablaba Ciel tratando de calmarse, respirando profundamente se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a salir.

_-No debo enojarme…_ _No debo enojarme…_ Se decía a si mismo palmeando sus mejillas, y se disponía a salir del salón de clase, cuando tropezó con alguien.

_-¿Hablando solo?_ Preguntaba con una seductora sonrisa un joven de cabello rubio, un poco más alto que Ciel, quien molesto lo empujaba para seguir su camino, ignorándolo totalmente.

_-Eres un presumido… pero eso no te quita lo hermoso… _Dijo ese joven con coquetería, acorralando a al de mirada azulina contra la puerta, los que pasaban por allí sabían de la fama de acosador de este joven, pero no intervenían por temor a represalias, y su obsesión de las últimas semanas era Ciel, que enojado y avergonzado trataba de zafarse.

_-¡Déjate de tonterías… tú…! _Exclamaba Ciel con molestia, pensaba decirle algo referente a su evidente homosexualidad pero evitó decirlo pues aunque no lo dijera abiertamente el también era uno.

_-¿Yo qué?_ Cuestionó con sonrisa burlona este joven de nombre John quien cursaba un año más que Ciel.

_-Deja de molestarme…_ Dijo el más joven empujándolo y de forma habilidosa se escurría mientras corría por el concurrido pasillo.

_-Caerás ante mí… en cualquier momento…_ Murmuraba con una sonrisa John mientras caminaba como si nada por el pasillo.

_-Creo que me quedaré aquí, seguramente aquí no me encontrarán… _Lo decía Ciel un poco agitado mientras entraba a la enorme y elegante biblioteca de su colegio, sería el escondite de su estúpido acosador y su idiota enamorado a quien no quería ver por el momento, así que por ahora leería un rato

_-Joven Ciel, ¿Le gustaría leer junto a mí? _Preguntaba una dulce voz por detrás del concentrado Ciel que concentrado buscaba un libro de las repisas, al escucharlo sintió como su ser cobraba vida, era una extraña pero hermosa sensación, pero disimulando eso con esfuerzo se hacia el desentendido.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó cómo no dando importancia a la presencia de Sebastian quien sonreía al ver esa actitud, habían algunos estudiantes pero cada cual andaba en sus lecturas que no prestaban atención a la pareja.

_-¿Que más haré?… voy a leer, no eres tan listo como pareces…_ Respondía con burla Sebastian provocando malestar en Ciel, que no soportaba que lo subestimaran.

_-¿me seguiste?_ Exclamaba Ciel volteando a verlo con molestia, pero al verlo no podía evitar sentirse emocionado y feliz, pero lo disimulo muy bien, desviando la mirada.

_-No cariño, si te das cuenta estuve antes que tu aquí, así que técnicamente eres tu mi acosador._ Hablaba Sebastian con el afán de molestarlo, enseñándole la ficha del libro y era cierto llevaba unos minutos antes allí.

_-Cállate…_ Dijo en voz alta el joven y todos en la silenciosa biblioteca los quedaron viendo con extrañeza.

_-Shh… _ Musitaba Sebastian mientras su dedo se posaba sobre los labios de Ciel para hacerlo callar, el más joven avergonzado pretendía seguir buscando un libro en otra repisa, lejos de la mirada de los demás, y este lo seguía.

_-Celoso te veías tan lindo…_ Murmuró Sebastian sin pretender apartarse de su lado, Ciel solo lo ignoraba, no haciéndole caso pues recordaba como él se había con su hermana sin refutarle.

_-Antes debo aclarar, que nada pasó con tu hermana, solo me disculpé…_ Se justificaba Sebastian al notar que su pequeño seguía molesto.

_-No me debes explicaciones, _Decía con jactancia el de mirada azulina con su ceño fruncido, ya un poco harto Sebastian lo tomaba de la mano llevándolo a otro pasillo de libros.

_-Ven, en esta sección, tendremos más privacidad._ Susurraba el joven llevándolo a un pasillo de libros que al parecer no era muy popular pues estaba vacío, Ciel fingía estar enojado pero no ponía mucha resistencia, pues en el fondo también quería estar a solas con él. Al estar ahí, Sebastian trataba de acorralar al más joven de forma seductora contra una de las repisas, ambos miraban su alrededor, y era excitante estar así con el temor de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, pero una mirada nostálgica se notaba en el mayor.

_-No sé, pero tengo esa extraña sensación de nostalgia en un lugar así. _Hablaba Sebastian con aire nostálgico mientras veía los libros y la profunda y confundida mirada de Ciel que había permanecido callado en esos minutos.

_-¿Sigues enojado? _Cuestionó Sebastian al notar que su joven enamorado no le respondía, pero también notó que Ciel tenía un extraño brillo nostálgico y triste en su mirada.

_-¿También te sientes así…?_ Preguntó el mayor con curiosidad, tratando de calmar ese triste sentimiento que les embargaba, el mayor acercaba su rostro al bello y sonrojado rostro de Ciel, con sus alientos rozando, sentían una extraña melancolía.

_-Sebastian alguien podría vernos, _Trataba nervioso de detener Ciel a su enamorado que se disponía a besarlo.

_-Hasta que habló, mi lindo Ciel…_ Se escuchó decir a Sebastian al ver la incomodidad del menor.

_-Es en serio, alguien podría vernos…_ Decía Ciel pero a la vez que trataba de detenerlo por el miedo de ser descubierto sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de saborear sus labios una vez más.

_-Solo un beso… debo hacerlo…_ Aclaraba el mayor casi como ruego, como una evidente necesidad ese ansiado beso en medio del silencioso pasillo lleno de libros, el menor no pudo negarse y juntando sus labios a los de él, se regalaban un beso lleno de dulzura y amor, pero una extraña sensación los invadió a ambos, pues como fugaces imágenes en su mente se veía a un Ciel siendo cargado por Sebastian, con ropas distintas en medio también de una biblioteca, en medio de un beso, y sonrisas, ¿era un recuerdo? ¿Un sueño? ¿Un delirio? No lo entendían pero siguieron saciándose en ese beso tratando de encontrar una respuesta, cuando por instinto Ciel abrió los ojos de forma efímera veía como la mirada de Sebastian destellaba en un rojo carmesí, y en su mente una imagen rápida de quien besaba aparecían unos colmillos y una mirada tétrica, asustándolo y separándose de él de forma abrupta.

_-Debemos irnos…_ Murmuró Ciel con ese extraño sentir en su ser, mientras tomaba la delantera en caminar de prisa, y detrás de él un Sebastian confundido lo veía alejarse.

_-¿Sus ojos brillaron?_ Se cuestionaba a sí mismo en un susurro Ciel, al recordar ese destello carmesí en Sebastian, ahora estaba confundido entre la realidad y la extraña fantasía.

espero haya sido de su agrado, de verdad se me complica escribir historias AU, no son lo mio, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo lo prometo, cualquier sugerencia, critica o halago lo recibo gustosa, y Sebby vuelve a sus andadas con CielxSebas, pero igual no olviden leer mis fics de Shingeki y de HooHaku-

besos :* nos leemos después... y gracias por leer... :D


	4. Delirio

_**hola...!**_

_**Disculpen el atraso... trataré de actualizar más seguido, muchas gracias por leer este fic y seguirlo, me halagan mucho**_

_**gracias a quienes dejan su valiosa oipnión aunque no responda si los leo son de mucha importancia para mi.**_

_**gracias **_

_**Ahora si a leer... **_

Con ese pequeño temor salía de la biblioteca Ciel seguido de Sebastian que igualmente se sentía confundido, pues por su mente también pasaron unas extrañas imágenes durante ese beso, era él con el de mirada azulina pero a la vez no era él, y al notar la actitud del más joven solo lo confundía más.

_-Nos vemos luego…_ Murmuró Ciel mientras se alejaba de Sebastian que entristecido decidió no seguirlo, así cada cual regresaría a su salón, en las horas restantes de clase ambos no podían apartar esa sensación de confusión, miedo y algo de nostalgia, sonando el timbre de salida, Sebastian recibía un mensaje a su teléfono, sonrió al ver de quien era, leyéndolo salía de prisa de su salón, pero alguien detuvo su ansioso caminar.

_-¿Estas ocupado?_ Cuestionaba con una sonrisa Alice, quien se había propuesto en no perderlo aun cuando este parecía ignorarla.

_-Sí, disculpa tengo prisa… Nos vemos mañana… _Decía ansioso Sebastian dejando a la joven con sus planes de una tarde con él por los suelos, con enojo y tristeza de la veía caminar por el pasillo.

_-Te gané… _Se escuchaba decir a Ciel que esperaba sentado en el parque en donde habían concordado seria su lugar de encuentro.

_-Pensé que estarías molesto por besarte en la biblioteca… _Hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa Sebastian mientras se le acercaba.

_-No es nada… Solo tenemos que ser más cuidadosos… _Contestaba Ciel, quien había pensado mejor las cosas y a pesar del temor que sintió por esos extraños delirios que invadían su mente durante ese beso, lo que sentía por Sebastian a pesar de haberlo conocido apenas unas horas era mayor, casi incontrolable. Ambos con una pequeña sonrisa caminaban por el sendero del parque para llegar a la casa de Sebastian.

_-Solo me quedaré unos minutos, no quiero que tu padre me odie más._ Decía con tono sarcástico el más joven cuando entraban a la casa.

_-Prepararé unos bocadillos, siéntate_. Dijo alegremente Sebastian con una sonrisa cuando dejó acomodado en la sala al jovencito, a los pocos minutos se veía al anfitrión caminando por la cocina, preparando los bocadillos.

_-Esto es extraño…_ Murmuró Ciel al ver de forma más detallada las fotos familiares de su joven enamorado,

_-¿Qué es extraño?_ Le interrumpió Sebastian sorprendiendo al más joven que nervioso no sabía que decir.

_-Nada…_ Musitó entre dientes pero el mayor intuía lo que quería decir.

_-Vamos dilo… Seguramente pensarás que no me parezco mucho a mis padres. _Habló con aplomo Sebastian, a lo que Ciel al verse descubierto solo desvió apenado la mirada.

_-No te preocupes, muchos lo han notado, será porque ellos no son mis padres verdaderos, soy adoptado._ Aclaraba el mayor con mucha tranquilidad viendo amorosamente el retrato de sus padres.

-_No lo sabía… No quise ser imprudente._ Decía Ciel un poco sonrojado por pensar que tal vez lo hizo sentir mal, al mirarlo como contemplaba la foto entonces se sintió más aliviado.

_-Está bien, no es algo que me moleste. Ellos me adoptaron muy pequeño, según nadie sabe de dónde vine, _Conversaba Sebastian con su sonrisa amable, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a traer los bocadillos y el té que había preparado, Ciel se quedó callado no sabía que decir sentándose en el sofá esperaba que su acompañante se sentará a su lado.

_-no tengo un pasado._ Murmuró con mirada nostálgica Sebastian, pero que disimuló con una sonrisa.

_-De verdad no quise hacerte sentir mal… disculpa…_ Decía arrepentido Ciel sintiéndose culpable.

_-Dame un beso y quedamos a mano. _Hablaba pícaramente Sebastian acercándose a su pequeño, quien no sabía si era una broma todo lo anterior.

_-Maldito manipulador…_ Susurraba Ciel cuando sentía como el aliento de su amado vacilaba cálidamente sobre sus labios, sellando un dulce y profundo beso, entre besos, conversaciones, bocadillos y té, pasaron un par de horas y los jóvenes enamorados pretendían seguir normalmente con sus vidas.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron pocos días en esa rutina, en la escuela unos completos desconocidos pero en la tarde con mucho cuidado escogían diferentes puntos de encuentro para no levantar sospechas, y las conversaciones por el teléfono o de forma virtual era parte de su vida, ahora, sentían que aquel sentimiento de amor no era extraño ni algo que crecía poco a poco, pues era profundo desde aquel primer encuentro, solo se afirmaba mientras más se acercaban, lo único extraño para ambos era que los sueños que tenían los que hacían mantenerse muchas veces en vela por la intensidad de ellos, pero decidieron no contarlo para no arruinar su relación que apenas florecía, tal vez afrontar ese sentimiento de temor y nostalgia dolorosa era prematuro para ellos, sin sospecharlo ambos acordaron callarlo.

En un aula desocupada de la escuela se veía a la pareja muy cariñosa conversando pero siempre con el temor de ser encontrados, era riesgoso pero no tenían más opción, más grande era la necesidad de tenerse cerca.

_-Ciel… ¿vamos a practicar con el violín después de clases?_ Le preguntaba Sebastian mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente, tenían unos minutos a solas, debían aprovecharlos.

_-No, creo que no… es más hoy no podremos vernos, tengo un compromiso._ Respondió el joven con mala cara.

_-¿Ah? ¿Compromiso?_ Cuestionó el pelinegro con extrañeza mirándolo dudoso.

_-Te lo dije ayer, ¿ no me escuchaste?_ Refutaba Ciel con el ceño fruncido empujándolo ligeramente para apartarse de su lado.

_-Es que tu belleza me desconcentra… no estoy muy atento cuando estoy cerca de ti…_ Se trataba de justificar Sebastian algo nervioso al notar la mirada de enojo de Ciel.

_-Sordo idiota con excusas estúpidas, tal vez no te interesa lo que digo._ Hablaba molesto el más joven con enojo pretendiendo irse.

_-No me trates así… lo siento…_ Decía entre arrepentido y resentido Sebastian abrazándolo por la espalda apretando su cintura, no podía negar que ese jovencito lo llenaba en muchos sentidos en los pocos días que llevaban juntos, se sentía como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo, Ciel compartiendo ese sentir con una sonrisa victoriosa de que el otro le rogara volteaba a verlo, ya más tranquilo los dos se miraban en silencio, tocándose sus rostros con ternura como estudiando cada detalle, permanecieron asi por unos segundos, como si el mundo no existiera solo los dos.

_-Sebastian…_ Susurró Ciel con dulzura y una pequeña sonrisa, pero al ver su mirada recordaba ese destello carmesí que ya había visto algunas veces, poniéndolo incómodo y desviaba la mirada.

_-¿Si?_ Musitaba Sebastian al escuchar su nombre pero la mirada de su pareja lo esquivaba parecía querer decir algo.

_-Nada…_ Respondió el más joven separándose de él.

_-¿ibas a decir algo?_ Cuestionaba algo apenado Sebastian no entendía a veces esos cambios de actitudes de Ciel, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, y el también a veces lo hacía, ambos ocultaban algo y ninguno se arriesgaba a enfrentarlo.

_-No, nada… el timbre… vamos…_ Dijo nervioso Ciel cuando escucharon el timbre, ese ruidoso sonido lo había salvado de hablar lo que en el fondo de su corazón quería aclarar, solo quería tiempo de juntar ideas y explicarle sin sospechar que Sebastian estaba en la misma situación. Antes de salir se apretaron la mano como señal secreta de apoyo y con un beso se despedían hasta el día siguiente, pues al salir de clases no se verían, Ciel vigiló que nadie estuviera cerca para salir y correr a su salón de clase, después de unos segundos lo seguiría Sebastian y así lo hicieron pero no notaron que alguien los había visto pues estaba escondido en otro salón observando el pasillo por la rendija de la puerta, con malicia en su mirada y sonrisa se veía a un rubio alejándose de allí.

_-Será una tarde aburrida sin Ciel._ Murmuraba Sebastian quien triste se recostaba en su cama cuando llegó a casa, y esa misma tristeza sentía Ciel a unos kilómetros en su casa mientras buscaba la ropa que llevaría esa tarde, pues era un evento familiar en que todos los más cercanos se reunían en una capilla para recordar con plegarias a una tía que había fallecido muchos años atrás, estaban obligados a ir, como cada año todos resignados tenían que cumplir viajar una hora y regresar esa misma noche a casa.

-_Cada año es lo mismo… ni siquiera la conocí_… Murmuraba molesto Ciel, al escuchar las tontas conversaciones de sus familiares, quienes hablaban de todo menos de la que debían recordar, sentándose en uno de los asientos, se negaba a entablar conversación con alguien, solo seguía murmurando malhumorado.

_-¿Qué refunfuñas Ciel?_ Cuestionaba su hermana que estaba igual de aburrida sentándose a su lado.

_-Nada, solo tengo sueño…_ Respondió el joven con un pequeño bostezo.

_-Es raro porque últimamente te duermes muy tarde._ Insinuaba con burla su hermana mirándolo fijamente.

_-¿Qué me andas espiando?_ Preguntaba Ciel arqueando una ceja con molestia.

_-No, solo escucho que a veces hablas con alguien cuando paso por tu habitación por la noche._ Respondió Alice con una pequeña sonrisa, el joven solo la miró mal.

_-Pero no te preocupes no le diré a mamá y mucho menos a papá. _Dijo con complicidad la joven guiñándole un ojo.

_-No sé de qué hablas_. Habló Ciel pretendiendo no dar importancia a lo que ella decía.

_-Ahora te veo más animado que antes, debe ser el amor. _Insinuaba con cierta complicidad Alice codeándolo traviesamente.

_-Déjame tranquilo._ Murmuró con molestia Ciel ante esa insinuación y su mirada se llenó de coraje.

_-No comiencen a discutir, estamos en la iglesia._ Interrumpió esa conversación su madre al notar el malhumor de Ciel.

_-Voy al baño._ Susurraba el joven mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño. Ya que estaba solo revisaba su celular, y ciertamente tenía un mensaje de su joven enamorado diciéndole que lo extrañaba, chasqueando la lengua se disponía a responder aunque le costará admitirlo también lo extrañaba y en un mensaje le respondió que también lo extrañaba, luego apagó su celular porque si no sería tentador seguir la conversación, saliendo del baño vio que las luces se apagaron, eso le animó pues tal vez así suspenderían esa reunión.

_-Encendamos las velas, no se preocupen…_ Escuchaba el joven desilusionándolo ya tenía que resignarse a pasar una hora allí sentado muy aburrido.

_-Bueno así nadie verá si me duermo._ Susurraba con una sonrisa traviesa Ciel mientras veía como todos ayudaban a alumbrar la capilla con la iluminación de las velas a los alrededores, cuando terminaron el ambiente del lugar era semioscuro y los vitrales de las ventanas le daban un toque agradable, perfecto para dormir mientras el cura hablara, el jovencito comenzaba a cabecear, cerrando sus parpados con lentitud, pestañeaba dejándose llevar por el sueño que le invadía, al cerrar los ojos una imagen extraña cruzaba su mente, no sabía si era un sueño o estaba imaginándolo, pero como últimamente le ocurría esto que ya se estaba acostumbrando. En su somnolencia escuchaba la voz del cura citar pasajes de la Biblia, pero escuchaba a la vez unos pasos, parecía la voz de Sebastian hablando diciendo algo como ¿Pensé que no vendrías? Eso lo alteró un poco y más cuando vio una silueta parecida a la suya caminar ansioso al altar, quería despertar pero quería saber que pasaría, estaba confundido entra la realidad y ese extraño sueño, cuando observó cómo los dos que eran alumbrados por las luces de los vitrales bailaban lentamente sin romper su abrazo, parecían hablar y ambos sonreían muy felices.

El tiempo parecía detenerse, correr lentamente, mientras el joven se debatía en despertar o seguir mirando, tal vez así llegaría a una lógica respuesta a los sueños anteriores, temía que estuviera enloqueciendo siguió mirándolos, cuando parpadeó la escena cambiaba un poco ahora la pareja se besaban sin detenimiento recostados en el alfombrado altar, esto lo avergonzó mucho, era inmoral estar así en la casa de Dios pensaba el joven pero continuaba observando incrédulo, esto se veía más real que los sueños de antes.

Las escenas parecían avanzar pausadamente y con cada parpadeo suyo aumentaba la intensidad de la escena que lo tenían sonrojado, cuando vio que el joven parecido a él ya desnudo, jadeando y gimiendo, estaba debajo del cuerpo de ese hombre parecido a Sebastian, veía como este se movía a la parte baja del joven metiendo en su boca su miembro erecto, el sonido de ese falo entrando y saliendo de la boca del hombre era sensualmente perturbador y si le sumaba los gemidos del que estimulaban de esa manera, era un poco enfermizo pero de alguna forma quería seguir observando, cuando vio como la silueta mayor saboreaba con éxtasis una sustancia, ya suponía que era por el estado del joven que yacía retorciéndose de placer en la alfombra.

_-Eres mío…_ Escuchó Ciel en un susurro del hombre que desnudo tocaba con ansiedad su falo erecto, y en una estocada lo introdujo en la cavidad trasera del joven, entonces sintió como la mirada de ese hombre cruzó con la suya en un destello carmesí intenso, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios, esto hizo que Ciel reaccionará, despertándose veía como su hermana y padres lo miraban con extrañeza.

_-¿Te sientes bien?_ Preguntó su padre al ver su rostro sonrojado y la mirada confundida.

_-Estoy bien… debo salir…._ Dijo Ciel tratando de calmarse para no llamar mucho la atención, de inmediato salía de la capilla al exterior.

_-Seguramente tuvo un mal sueño…. _Murmuraba su madre que estaba acostumbrada a esas actitudes de Ciel cuando despertaba de repente.

_-Eso le pasa por dormirse en la iglesia._ Dijo Alice con burla, los tres sonrieron y sin dar mucha importancia a lo de Ciel seguían en sus ruegos.

_-Estoy enloqueciendo…_ Se escuchaba murmurar ansioso a Ciel tratando de sacar de su mente esas escenas tan fuertes, estaba caminando fuera de la iglesia, ya esta situación se estaba pasando de limite, estaba empeorando al pasar de los dias, ya por momentos no sabía distinguir la realidad de los sueños, ya estaba delirando, recordaba a Sebastian, su hermoso y gentil rostro transformándose en uno malicioso y cruel que le lastimaba no era normal.

_-Sebastian…_ Susurraba Ciel con ansiedad y temor, como queriendo aclarar las cosas con él pretendía llamarlo por telefono, sentía vacilar su lógica, con frustración unas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

_-¿Sebastian?_ Cuestionó Alice al escucharlo sin querer, y al ver sus lágrimas sentía que comprobaría lo que hace días estaba sospechando, Ciel con sorpresa la veía, quedándose en silencio no sabía que responder.

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado..._**

**_nos leemos en el próximo capitulo espero sea pronto mandenme sus buenas vibras, y no olviden pasarse a leer mis otros fics con mis otras parejas favoritas, soy inquieta no podía quedarme solo con el SebasxCiel... aunque ahora esté atrapada en fics que no logro inspirarme._**

**_Esperare ansiosa sus reviews muchas gracias son el motor de esta humilde escritora_**

**_pueden pasar a revisar mi cuenta en tumblr-_**

**_además tenemos un grupo de fanatic s de Kuroshitsuji si les interesa unirse me avisan _**

**_nos leemos pronto besos :*_**


	5. Rememorar

Disculpen la demora... ;) muchas gracias a las personitas que se dan su tiempo en leer mi historia y mucho más a las que dejan su valiosa opinión después de leer... espero actualizar más seguido,,, lo intentaré lo prometo :D

_-¿Ciel?_ Preguntaba preocupado Sebastian al responder su teléfono y escuchar que su joven enamorado no le contestaba.

_-¿estás bien?_ Cuestionó con mayor preocupación al escuchar unas respiraciones agitadas, y la voz de una mujer, cuando de pronto se escuchó una fuerte interferencia y la llamada se cortó.

_-¿Qué habrá pasado?_ Dijo alarmado el joven al tratar de llamarlo, muchas ideas negativas pasaban por su mente, si alguien estaba lastimándolo y él no estaba allí para ayudarle, le llenaba de miedo, angustia y pesar, pero impotente no podía hacer nada, más que esperar un poco. Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de la ciudad fuera de una capilla se observaba a una pareja de jovencitos de similares rasgos mirándose con fastidio en la oscura noche.

_-¿Qué sucede aquí?_ Preguntaba la madre de los jóvenes al verlos en esa actitud, y al salir de prisa de la capilla al escuchar un fuerte estruendo y la discusión de los hermanos.

_-Alice..._ Susurraba su madre al ver como su hija lloraba, y Ciel con enojo miraba su celular destrozado en el suelo.

_-lo hablaremos camino a casa._ Sugirió el padre de ambos, quienes eran el centro de atención de esa reunión familiar, ya que todos salieron a ver qué había pasado, se despidieron rápidamente y yendo a su automóvil se disponían a regresar a casa.

_-¡qué vergüenza! tener dos hijos adolescentes comportarse como unos niños..._ Exclamaba molesta la mujer que junto a su esposo quien conducía el auto,

_-Ya déjalos... Igual ya queríamos venirnos, así que en parte se los agradezco._ Decía su padre mirando como sus hijos en el asiento trasero cada cual miraba por la ventana de cada lado.

-Siempre me llevas la contra. Deberías regañarlos. Seguía refunfuñando la mujer pero ahora desquitándose con su esposo, mientras que los jóvenes seguían en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ya cariño, lo haré mañana. Le hablaba el hombre con rostro tranquilo, casi pasaba todo el tiempo trabajando así que trataba de aprovechar cuando estaban juntos aun a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes.

-Eso significa que nunca. Murmuraba la mujer resignada ante la actitud relajada de él.

-Pongamos algo de música para relajar el ambiente que está tenso. Dijo el hombre viendo como todos a su alrededor parecían enojados, sobre todo veía como su pequeño hijo parecía contener las ganas de llorar, algo muy raro en él, ya que nunca mostraba algún tipo de emoción, intuía que algo serio le pasaba, sospechaba que era algo referente al amor y su hermana parecía tener el mismo problema.

_-Lo único que les pido es que arreglen sus problemas, no querrán distanciarse por algo tal vez sin mayor importancia._ Hablaba repentinamente y con seriedad el mayor rompiendo el silencio de todos.

_-Has dicho algo bueno,_ Exclamaba sorprendida y sarcástica su esposa mirándolo fijamente.

_-claro digo algo bueno y tú te burlas. _Aclaraba el hombre con resignación al notar la pequeña sonrisa burlona de ella,

_-El punto es que ustedes son hermanos, y no queremos que tengan conflictos mayores y llegaran a tenerse odio y resentimiento._ Habló su madre mirándolos con amor a sus hijos no quería entrometerse tal vez sería peor, dejaría que ellos resolvieran su conflicto por sí mismo, si no lo hacían entonces si intervendría. El resto del viaje fue silencioso, solo con una pequeña música instrumental que llenaba el tenso ambiente del auto. Ciel pensaba en lo acontecido minutos atrás, en la reacción de su hermana, sin duda ella lo había descubierto, cuando Alice trató de corroborar a quien llamaba tenía la firme intención de arrebatarle el teléfono, pero antes de eso él decidió lanzarlo al suelo con fuerza por mero impulso. Cuando llegaron a la casa cada cual se fue a su habitación sin mencionar palabra alguna.

_-Maldita sea, te odio_… Murmuraba molesto Ciel, al pensar en su entrometida hermana, nunca pensó que su enemiga fuera de su propia sangre, si tal vez era normal ya que ella estaba enamorada de su Sebastian, pero él no tenía la culpa de que el joven en discordia se haya fijado en él y el corresponderle. La noche parecía correr lentamente, se moría por comunicarse con su ahora pareja pero para su mala suerte no tenía internet, y por teléfono seria sospechoso llamar, con esa incertidumbre y enojo daba vueltas en la cama, cuando recordó el sueño erótico que tuvo en la capilla, no pudo evitar alterarse un poco, cuando cerrando los ojos la sensual imagen de Sebastian embistiéndolo pasó por su mente, sin notarlo sus manos se habían escurrido a su ropa interior, comenzando a excitarse acariciaba con fuerza su falo que de a poco comenzaba a erguirse, mientras más se sumergía en su ensoñación aumentaba su masturbación, imaginaba siendo devorado por los asfixiantes besos de su amante, a los pocos minutos en medio de un gemido ahogado, eyaculaba entre sus dedos, sintiendo como una pequeña corriente de placer le llenaba su ser, pero su cuerpo no estaba del todo satisfecho, con sus dedos humedecidos intentó algo que no había hecho antes.

_-Nhn…_ Jadeaba en voz baja el joven bajando su pantalón y ropa interior hasta las rodillas, uno de sus dedos se introducían a su cálida entrada, comenzó a estimular esa área sensible, se sentía bien pensaba él, por un momento se imaginaba como seria si Sebastian hiciera aquello, pensarlo lo excito más, auto penetrándose, sacaba y metía su dedo con mayor fuerza, pronto podía meter dos dedos, con su otra mano desocupada comenzó a masturbarse nuevamente, algo avergonzado decidió cubrirse con la sabana, jadeando se estimulaba pero en ningún momento dejaba de pensar en su Sebastian ni en ese extraño sueño, de nuevo derramaba su esencia a los pocos minutos, pero al abrir sus ojos unos pequeños puntos rojizos se deslumbraban en la oscuridad de la habitación.

_-¿ah?_ Musitó el joven algo asustado y avergonzado de que alguien haya entrado y lo hubiera visto hacer eso, pero esos destellos parecían conocidos, encendiendo la luz pensaba descubrir que era, pero al ver con claridad su habitación nada extraño parecía haber, levantándose de la cama medio acomodando sus ropas se fue a su baño a asearse, para así conciliar el sueño, pero fue imposible no podía dormir, siguió pensando y solo le tocaba esperar la mañana siguiente.

_-¿Vas a llamar a tu Sebastian?_ Se escuchaba a una joven que con mala cara entraba a la cocina donde estaba Ciel sentado desayunando, quien se debatía entre llamarlo o no, pues tenía el teléfono de la casa junto a su desayuno.

_-Déjame en paz… Tú no entiendes nada._ Dijo el joven disponiéndose a irse a su habitación, pues sus padres habían dejado una nota que no estarían en la mañana, asi que los hermanos estaban solos, y no sabía si eso era bueno.

_-Claro que si lo entiendo, ya lo sospechaba, ese Sebastian que nombraste es con quien te ves a escondidas y hablas hasta la madrugada. ¿Verdad?_ Decía ella con enojo y clara envidia a su hermano menor, que molesto solo recogía sus platos para ignorarla y salir de la cocina.

_-No te interesa, piensa lo que quieras. _Aclaraba Ciel al notar como su hermana con mala intención tomaba su brazo para obligarlo a responder.

_-¿Qué tal si le digo a mamá y papá?_ Le amenazaba ella con molestia y seriedad.

_-¿Qué vas a decir?_ No tienes pruebas de eso que tú supones. Solo por nombrar a alguien… Respondía el joven con esa firmeza característica de él.

_-no es eso… era tu rostro parecías desesperado al nombrarlo… debe ser importante para ti._ Murmuraba Alice con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y enojo,

_-¿No sé de qué hablas? La verdad esto es incómodo, tus tontas insinuaciones ya me cansaron._ Dijo ya harto el joven dejando lo que hacía para irse de una vez.

_-No son tontas insinuaciones, solo quiero preguntar algo más. _Aclaraba la joven como a manera de ruego.

_-Ese Sebastian, es Sebastian Michaelis…. ¿Verdad? _Dijo antes de que Ciel saliera de la cocina, de espalda a ella la pregunta lo paralizó.

_-Claro que no…. _Respondió con seriedad pero sin voltear a verla, la joven no le creyó y en medio suspiro se prestaba a responderle.

_-Es él…. Ya me parecía raro ese día en que desapareciste con él del salón, la ventana abierta indicaba que habían salido por allí, desde ese momento tú cambiaste, como si tu mirada fría y vacía, cobró vida… Yo te amo Ciel, y nada me haría más feliz que verte feliz…._ _Pero…._ Decía con sinceridad pero su voz cambió un poco al final e hizo que Ciel volteara a verla al sentirla extraña.

_-pero… ¿Por qué siempre tiendes a quitarme todo_? Le gritó con enojo y mirándolo con odio.

_-¿Todo?_ Replicó sorprendido el joven al notar la mirada de odio y resentimiento de su hermana.

_-Claro, desde que naciste, la atención de mis padres, las personas a mi alrededor siempre tienden a mostrar más interés en ti que en mí, y ahora a Sebastian, el me gustó primero pero tenías que atravesarte también, ni siquiera te da algo de asco pensar que es de tu propio sexo… Eres un enfermo… los dos lo son… _Hablaba desahogándose la joven, su hermano solo la veía y escuchaba esas hirientes palabras, pensar que su hermana a quien siempre admiró guardaba tan oscuros sentimientos hacia él, le dolía y decepcionaba un poco, pero con un suspiro decidió no refutarle y marcharse.

_-Debo irme…_ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, pues tampoco era como que el capricho de una niña le iba a hacer alejarse de algo que ya consideraba tan suyo como lo era Sebastian.

_-Sabes que si nuestros padres se enteran, te enviaran lejos…. _Dijo la joven al interpretar esa sonrisa casi desafiante de su hermano.

_-¿Me enviaran lejos?_ Murmuró incrédulo el joven, acercándose a ella con firmeza.

_-Sabes… Donde me envíen, Sebastian irá a buscarme, nada ni nadie nos separará… esta vez no lo haré, no lo dejaré… jamás…_ Aclaró con firme convicción Ciel casi sin pensarlo, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho salió corriendo de su casa.

_-Ciel…_ Susurraba Alice al escuchar esa confirmación por parte de su hermano, y su corazón sucumbió y las lágrimas empezaron a correr, ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre sus sentimientos de hermana mayor o de una mujer enamorada y despechada. Mientras tanto minutos después se veía a Ciel en un pequeño parque sentado sobre una piedra detrás de un árbol.

_-Ciel… me tenías preocupado…_ Murmuraba con ansiedad Sebastian abrazándose con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo de su Ciel, quien le había llamado de un teléfono público para encontrarse.

_-¿Qué te sucedió? _Preguntaba a su oído Sebastian mientras lo abrazaba y Ciel de alguna manera se sentía reconfortado entre sus brazos,

_-Nada…_ Musitó el joven sin saber cómo empezar lo que había acontecido.

_-No me digas que nada… No sabes lo angustiado que estaba, ni siquiera pude dormir._ Dijo algo molesto Sebastian mirándolo a los ojos, ambos tenían enormes ojeras clara evidencia de que no habían dormido.

_-Vamos a mi casa…_ Proponía el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, de alguna forma se sentía aliviado de verlo y tenerlo cerca ese sábado tan temprano,

_-No… podrían irme a buscar ahí._ Murmuró desviando la mirada el más joven.

_-¿No me digas que te escapaste?_ Cuestionó dudoso Sebastian no entendiendo bien lo que quería decir.

_-Algo así… _Dijo en medio de un suspiro el de mirada azulina.

_-Ya sé, vamos a un lugar, estoy seguro que ahí no nos encontrarán._ Hablaba algo ansioso Sebastian para saber qué era lo que había pasado con su pequeño enamorado, caminaron unos metros en dirección contraria a su casa, llegaron hasta una modesta residencia que tenía un cartel que se vendía.

_-Así que esta casa es la que cuidas._ Decía Ciel al entrar a esa casa desocupada, ya el otro le había comentado anteriormente del pequeño ingreso económico que tenía al dar mantenimiento a esa casa de un amigo de su padre hasta venderla.

_-Debo tener dinero para complacer a mi "novio"._ Aclaraba cariñoso Sebastian abrazándose por la espalda de su pareja quien sonrojado trataba de soltarse, pues tenerlo así, lo hacía recordar el sueño del día anterior y lo que provocó en la madrugada en su cuerpo.

_-Tsk…_ Chasqueó la lengua el más pequeño alejándose del otro que no se sorprendía mucho por esa actitud, ya que era normal de su carácter.

_-Por lo menos ya estás más tranquilo, ahora puedes contarme que te pasó anoche hasta ahora, creo que me enamoré de un ser complicado._ Hablaba con una sonrisa Sebastian colocando una sábana en el piso de la sala desocupada.

_-Todo es tu culpa, desde que te conocí todo se ha vuelto más…_ Le replicaba con fingida molestia el jovencito mirando mal a su atractivo acompañante.

_-¿interesante? ¿Emocionante?_ Cuestionaba divertido Sebastian ante esa acusación.

_-Me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que si… _Murmuró resignado el pequeño Ciel, pensando en los últimos días, su vida había dado un giro por completo.

_-Tu vida y la mía eran aburridas y vacías antes de conocernos,_ Dijo Sebastian tomando a Ciel entre sus brazos se disponía a besarlo.

_-Espera…_ Lo detuvo el más joven totalmente avergonzado, pues estando en un lugar así a solas, solo le hacía rememorar la sensual ensoñación que tuvo.

_-Te pusiste tímido de repente…_ Se burlaba Sebastian al ver tan tímido a su acompañante.

_-Lo siento… _Susurraba Sebastian al notar la seriedad de Ciel, antes de precipitarse ambos se sentaron en esa sabana y mientras bebían unas gaseosas, Ciel comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado omitiendo el sueño que tuvo, pero le contó que paracticamente había confirmado a su hermana su relación.

-_Lo arruiné Sebastian… tal vez no me dejarán verte más…_ Se lamentaba Ciel con tristeza y frustración.

_-Bueno creo que si te precipitaste un poco,_ Le regañaba sutilmente Sebastian,

_-¿Solo un poco?_ Murmuró arrepentido el de mirada azulina, ambos se quedaron pensativos, pues todavía ninguno podía tomar decisiones hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, aun dependían de sus padres, así que era riesgoso el dar a conocer su relación.

_-Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, podemos huir_… dijo repentinamente Sebastian rompiendo el silencio de ambos.

_-¿eres loco? Apenas llevamos días de conocernos, no podemos hacer eso…_ Le regañó Ciel aunque no era mala idea pensaba.

_-¿días? ¿Tú lo sientes como días?_ Cuestionó pensativo el mayor abrazándose al otro.

_-La verdad no, es como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo, de toda una vida…_ Replicó con un notorio sonrojo Ciel mirándose los dos fijamente y sonriendo de forma leve.

_-Que cursi me saliste…_ Se burlaba el mayor acariciando el bello rostro de Ciel, no podía evitar enamorarse cada vez más de él, era una sensación dulce pero a la vez algo dolorosa que no entendía, pero si se perdía en la profundidad de esa mirada azulina sentía que calmaba su ser, su dolor. Ambos se quedaron así por segundos, cuando sus labios buscaban con ansiedad los otros, deleitándose los dos en un profundo y amoroso beso sentados en medio de esa sala semioscura.

_-Si van a separarnos, hagamos que valga la pena…_ Dijo seductoramente el mayor recostando a Ciel sobre la sabana.

_-¿Qué quieres decir_? Cuestionaba con timidez el más pequeño, pero a la vez sentía como un calor crecía en su interior y no ponía resistencia alguna.

_-He tenido sueños raros…_ Susurraba el mayor al oído de su amante.

_-¿Qué tipo de sueños?_ Preguntó el de mirada azulina tratando de entender si tal vez a Sebastian le ocurría lo mismo que a él.

_-Son un poco vergonzosos de contar_… Contestó el mayor mordiendo con erotismo el lóbulo de la oreja de Ciel, que se estremeció todo ante ese contacto.

_-Por qué mejor no te explico detalladamente sin palabras._ Dijo con erotismo Sebastian, aferrándose ferozmente a los pequeños labios de su pareja que gustoso se acomodaba bajo su cuerpo correspondiendo ese beso.

_-Nhn…_ Jadeaba Ciel cuando el calor intensificaba en su interior, y las manos de su Sebastian se colaban bajo su ropa, tocando su ahora tan sensible piel, que se estremecía con cada caricia que le regalaban.

-_Sebastian…_ lo llamaba entre jadeos cuando este se aferraba más a su cuerpo, y poco a poco su ropa comenzaba a estorbar, dejándolo casi desnudo.

_-Ciel… _Susurraba con erotismo el mayor, sin dejar de verlo, era la primera para vez para ambos, se encontraban algo nerviosos, pero también parecía como si era algo que ya habían hecho antes. Sus cuerpos se revolcaban con fuerza en esa sabana que de a poco se humedecía con el sudor de los amantes, que por primera se entregaban al placer, en medio de esos profundos y apasionados besos, palabras de amor, caricias atrevidas, extrañas imágenes en sus mentes, cuando Sebastian comenzó una deliciosa felación al miembro erecto de Ciel, quien al cerrar sus ojos parecía ver las luces de unos vitrales como los de la capilla de ese sueño, al abrirlos solo notaba como ese joven de cabellos oscuros, profanaba con su boca su virginal miembro viril, no duró mucho así ya que el placer lo sucumbió haciéndolo estallar a los pocos minutos.

_-Nadie podrá separarnos a partir de ahora…_ Murmuró Sebastian saboreando la dulce y espesa esencia de su amante que tenía en sus labios.

_-Pervertido idiota…_ Decía extasiado y jadeante el menor, retorciéndose lentamente bajo el cuerpo de Sebastian que estaba sobre él.

_-Tú y yo seremos uno en cuerpo y alma… _Susurró Sebastian uniendo sus labios a los de Ciel, quien en ese descuido solo sintió como el falo erecto de su amante se introducía en su interior, pero sin quejarse solo correspondió el beso y aferrándose a su cuerpo se entregaría por primera vez a él, o tal vez sería la primera y última vez era la incertidumbre de los dos, tomando sus manos entrelazaban sus dedos como convicción de que estarían juntos más allá del placer carnal, más allá de los obstáculos que vendrían, el menor a pesar de ver un pequeño destello en la mirada del otro, no le asustaba sino que de forma inconsciente susurró_, Siempre serás mi demonio_, Sebastian sonrió y solo lo besó con más fuerza.

muchas gracias por leer este fic... espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, besos y no olviden dejar su valiosa opinion aqui aunque no les responda si los leo y son muy importantes para mi :*


	6. Aclaraciones

**Hola...! les traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios :D y por seguir este fic, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado :***

Mientras los tenues rayos solares se colaban por una rendija de la ventana cerrada, dos jóvenes respiraban de forma agitada y se notaba un estremecimiento mutuo en sus cuerpos desnudos, sudorosos y cansados que yacían sobre una sábana en el piso.

_-Ciel... ¿Estás bien?_ Preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, saliendo del interior de su amante que jadeante sentía aun el placer estremecerlo.

_-Déjame..._ Le replicó algo molesto Ciel separándose bruscamente de su sorprendido amante que lo miraba con extrañeza.

_-¿Por qué te enojas?_ Cuestionó extrañado Sebastian al ver la actitud de su pareja, quien segundos atrás disfrutaba del acto que acababan de terminar, viendo como recostado se tapaba con sus manos su sonrojado rostro.

_-Ah ya sé... estás avergonzado..._ Dijo animado el mayor al notar el motivo por el cual su dulce amante estaba así, al parecer entraba en razón de lo que habían hecho.

_-¡Qué lindo!_ Exclamó el mayor con una sonrisa abrazándose al cuerpo desnudo de su Ciel que más sonrojado se destapaba el rostro.

_-¡Cállate...! _Le gritó al sentir esa cercanía que lo estremecía involuntariamente, para alejarlo levantó su rodilla golpeándolo en los testículos de forma brusca, el mayor se sentó quejándose miraba con algo de molestia a Ciel, que con una sonrisa burlona lo veía quejarse.

_-Auchh eso dolió... no deberías golpear eso, si lo dejas defectuoso no te servirá después... _Murmuraba algo adolorido el mayor pero con una sonrisa burlona por esas palabras que dijo y que avergonzaron más al de mirada azulina.

_-Eres un idiota..._ Murmuraba con molestia el más pequeño, quien se acariciaba las caderas después de ese ajetreo sexual le dolían mucho, además sentía su parte baja toda pegajosa, eso le avergonzaba más al pensar lo que habían hecho.

_-Sabes, acabas de hacer el amor con un idiota._ Dijo Sebastian con una enorme sonrisa acercándose cariñosamente a su amante que callado, parecía encontrar lógica a los actuales sucesos y eso lo dedujo el mayor, que abrazándolo trataba de reconfortarlo en su confusión de pensamientos.

_-No te avergüences por esto, cuando las personas se aman hacen esto_. Le susurraba al oído el mayor, sintiendo como el de mirada azulina sutilmente parecía aferrarse a él.

_-No puedo creer que lo hicimos._ Susurraba Ciel sin dirigirle la mirada a su amante quien parecía sonreírle, lo que el menor lo tomó en mal sentido, y empujándolo lo miraba con enojo.

_\- para ti debe ser normal... para mí, era mi primera vez..._ Le replicaba el pequeño avergonzado, tratándose de levantar, no podía evitar sentir enojo de que su Sebastian hubiera estado así con alguien más, aunque era algo infundado de lo que no sabía si tenía algún fundamento.

_-¿Normal?_ Dijo algo confundido Sebastian pero notó un destello de celos en la mirada azulina de su pareja.

_-Claro, eres atractivo, joven, seductor... las chicas te siguen... no creo que nunca lo hayas hecho. _Decía Ciel con molestia mientras lo miraba fijamente.

_-Pues llámame mojigato, pero nunca lo había hecho..._ Dijo resentido Sebastian desviando la mirada.

_-¿De verdad?_ Cuestionó algo incrédulo el pequeño

_-No sé por qué la duda sobre mi inocente ser... _Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el mayor algo burlón.

_-por eso, porque todo lo tomas a la broma... no sé cuando dices la verdad..._ Le reclamaba Ciel que lo miraba mal y con fastidio tratando de golpearlo con sus manitos.

_-Mírame..._ Le detuvo Sebastian poniendo su rostro muy cerca al de su sonrojado amante obligándolo a verlo.

_-Eres mi primer amor, y con quien por primera vez hago esto, lo digo en serio._ Dijo con firmeza y seriedad Sebastian, y la sinceridad era notoria a lo que Ciel no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Y espero que seas el primero y el único en mi vida. _Aclaraba tiernamente el mayor rozando con dulzura sus labios a los del menor que se dejaba consentir de esa manera.

_-Además yo también debería dudar de ti... he visto cómo te miran todas las chicas... hasta las viejas... te miran con amor... _Decía con mirada sospechosa Sebastian viendo lo adorable y hermoso de su pequeño.

_-Eso es porque soy un encanto._ Respondió Ciel con una coqueta sonrisa mientras hacía que Sebastian se recostara a su lado para refugiarse en su pecho.

_-Y no lo refuto... pero ahora eres mi encanto._ Murmuraba el mayor acomodándose por sorpresa besaba con firmeza los labios de Ciel que correspondía ese apasionado beso, pasaron unos pocos minutos de entre besos y caricias, luego los dos en silencio se quedaron quietos pero sin romper el abrazo que se regalaban.

_-Ahora ¿Qué?_ Exclamó Ciel de repente con seriedad, el otro confundido no entendía la pregunta.

_-¿Somos qué? _Dijo el menor sin mirar a su amante, pues ahora tal vez sus padres sabían de su relación con Sebastian, que pasaría con ellos, no lo sabía, pero si debía luchar por su relación quería saber si era verdadero, para asi enfrentarse al mundo por el amor a ese joven un par de años mayor que él estaba a su lado.

_-Somos novios, amantes y futuros esposos._ Respondió con una sonrisa el mayor abrazándose más al pequeño.

_-No seas payaso, _Murmuró Ciel mirándolo con fastidio, no sabía si hablaba en serio, tal vez lo único que quería escuchar era un te amo y con eso le bastaría para enfrentar al mundo.

_-Yo voy en serio, no sé tú..._ Dijo Sebastian mirando serio a Ciel.

_-Lo pensaré..._ Susurró divertido el pequeño con una sonrisa, en si los dos juntos parecían no tomarse muy en serio, mientras jugaban con sus manos no dejaban de coquetearse con sus miradas y sonrisas, no había duda de que los dos estaban completamente enamorados, todo su ser los delataba, y ambos lo sabían aun cuando no se dijeran palabras de amor explicitas. Pasaron unos minutos cuando nuevamente Ciel interrumpía.

_-Oye Sebastian... He querido hablar contigo de algo que es muy serio._ Decía el de mirada azulina con seriedad.

_-Dime,_ Respondió intrigado el mayor.

_-Sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero en este poco tiempo es como si te conociera de toda la vida, es algo raro, no sé si sea porque esto significa estar enamorado, nunca lo había estado, pero... _Hablaba con algo de timidez el menor pero sin mirar a Sebastian.

_-Tomaré eso como confesión de tu amor..._ Aclaraba emocionado el mayor a lo que Ciel malhumorado arqueaba una ceja, pues al parecer no lo tomaba en serio.

_\- te parecerá extraño pero yo también me siento así contigo_, Alegaba el mayor al ver el malhumor de su pequeño amante.

_-Quieres decirme algo más..._ Dijo Sebastian al ver lo pensativo de su amante que callado parecía debatir consigo mismo lo que quería decir, pero pensaba que era el momento perfecto para aclarar eso que le molestaba en gran manera.

_-Es que lo que te diré será más extraño, no quiero que pienses que estoy loco... _Aclaraba Ciel con una mirada confundida, el mayor le miraba atento y esperaba para que comenzara a hablar aquello que parecía molestarle.

_-Unos días antes de conocerte, tuve sueños extraños de una presencia que parecía maligna pero que a la vez creo que quería cuidarme, salvarme... y aunque yo tenía miedo luchaba por aferrarme a su mano, pero al final la soltaba, y me llenaba de dolor y desesperación. _Decía Ciel arriesgándose a que Sebastian se le burlara por las cosas raras que estaba diciendo, pero al contrario notó como él parecía más serio con cada palabra así que se aprestaba a seguir hablando.

_-Cuando te conocí, al principio mis sueños parecieron calmarse un poco pero ya en los últimos días ha sido más intenso, que por momentos no sé distinguir si son sueño o realidad, se ve tan real… me da miedo enloquecer._ Hablaba algo frustrado y atemorizado el menor

_-¿por qué te quedas callado?_ Cuestionaba un poco dudoso Ciel al ver como su ahora amante no mencionaba palabra.

_-Es porque me pasa lo mismo, si no te lo había dicho es porque temía que pensaras que estaba loco._ Acertaba a decir el mayor con una expresión de confusión.

_-¿Es en serio?_ Dijo incrédulo el de mirada azulina.

_-¿Qué significa esto?_ Dijeron los dos con un susurro en medio de la confusión que sentían ahora ante esas revelaciones tan serias y extrañas.

_-Sabes he escuchado que cuando te suceden cosas así, es porque en tu otra vida las cosas no salieron bien y el destino te da otra oportunidad para enmendar esos errores._ Trataba de dar sentido Ciel a lo que estaban pasando.

_-Suena razonable, podría ser… porque ese niño que se parece a ti en mis sueños, tiene ropa de otra época, _Decía Sebastian de forma calmada apretando la mano de Ciel para animarlo.

_-Pero todo eso suena descabellado, que dos personas se amaron y tuvieron un final trágico ¿reencarnaron en nosotros?_ Exclamaba con incredulidad el pequeño de mirada azulina, pero era una idea de alguna forma lógica.

_-Suena loco pero eso explicaría muchas cosas de mi ser, que no pude entender por muchos años._ Sebastian decía con seriedad mientras su amante lo miraba atento y sabía que los dos habían pasado por lo mismo, entonces esa probabilidad de que sus destinos volvían a unirse, le aliviaba un poco pero a la vez le asustaba.

_-si eso es así, ¿qué nos asegura que no terminaremos igual? ¿Tal vez estamos destinados a sufrir? _Hablaba con su voz un poco apagada Ciel bajando la mirada con tristeza.

_-no digas eso, en mis sueños siempre tengo una opresión en mi pecho, y siento como me lamento arrepentido por dejarte. Si ese fue mi error, no lo haré ahora._ Aclaraba el mayor con firmeza en sus palabras, eso hizo que el menor se animara y abrazándose a él se reconfortaba dulcemente.

_-Hay una forma de descubrir esto, tal vez es mucha coincidencia pero en mi familia un antepasado llamado como yo, se suicidó a los 13 o 14 años, pero es un secreto bien guardado en la familia, ni mi padre lo conoce._ Murmuraba Ciel con más ánimo, ahora por lo menos tenían una idea de su situación.

_-Podría ser un indicio, deberíamos ir a averiguarlo._ Exclamaba emocionado Sebastian, teniendo un misterio que descubrir podría pasar más tiempo junto a su pequeño amante.

_\- La mansión en la que vivían está en las afueras de Londres, nos queda a unas horas de viaje,_ Decía pensativo Ciel, a él también le gustaba la idea de investigar esto junto a su amado pero sabía que les sería complicado y mucho más si sus padres ahora tal vez lo estuvieran buscando ya que su hermana seguramente les contó sobre su relación amorosa.

_-Si escapamos podemos resolver ese misterioso asunto. _Trataba de convencerlo el mayor al otro quien con el ceño fruncido seguía analizando el asunto.

_-No voy a escapar Sebastian, ni tu tampoco… si mi hermana les dijo a mis padres, ellos deberán entender, _Dijo casi como regaño el más pequeño lleno de convicción en su mirada, Sebastian con una sonrisa sentía que se enamoraba más de la fortaleza de ese jovencito de mirada tan profunda.

_-¿Y si no lo entienden? Por lo menos a mí me faltan unos meses para ser mayor de edad y tomar mis decisiones pero tú…_ Hablaba Sebastian tratando de ver la realidad de su situación.

_-si ya sé… y es peor porque ya serias un adulto aprovechándose de un ser vulnerable e inocente._ Acotaba Ciel con un suspiro de resignación.

_-¿Inocente? La manera en que gritabas hace unos minutos demuestra lo contrario._ Se burlaba el mayor con una pícara sonrisa causándole malestar al otro que avergonzado desviaba la mirada.

_-Eres insoportable… _Murmuraba Ciel con molestia empujándolo levemente.

_-Si nadie lo entiende, solo nos darán a la opción de huir._ Aclaraba Sebastian con seriedad, atrayendo nuevamente a Ciel a su lado.

_-Te amo Ciel Phantomhive en esta vida y en cualquier otra… _Susurraba el mayor con sinceridad y su mirada se fijaba en la mirada de su joven amante, esas dulces palabras hicieron que Ciel se sonrojara pero con delicadeza el rozaba sus labios a la mejilla de Sebastian con devoción.

_-Eres un idiota, pero también te amo…_ Dijo en un susurro el sonrojado joven de mirada azulina, era la primera vez que decía tales palabras, y en el fondo de su ser sabía que no las repetiría a nadie más, en medio del ambiente romántico del momento ambos juntaron sus labios en un pasional beso de amor sincero, a pesar que era de día, y que era un poco caluroso eso no les impediría amarse. Sin notarlo los dos recostados en el piso parecían excitarse nuevamente ante esa cercanía.

_-Auchhh… todavía me duele… se cuidadoso…_ Decía Ciel entre jadeos al sentir como su cuerpo iba cayendo a las redes del placer, sintiendo como su Sebastian lo seducía de forma tan firme pero a la vez amorosa, asi dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos una vez más en esa mañana de sábado.

_\- llámame… No importa lo que suceda, llámame…_ Le decía cariñosamente Sebastian en la puerta, ya los dos vestidos no dejaban de abrazarse, pero ya era muy tarde Ciel no quería complicar más la situación, aunque deseaba quedarse con él, sabía que debía regresar y enfrentar la situación.

_-Claro…_ Respondía Ciel guardando en su bolsillo un celular que Sebastian tenia de más, ya que el rompió el suyo la noche anterior, con un último beso se despedían los amantes, abriendo la puerta se dirigía el menor a su casa.

_-Ve despacio Ciel…_ Se burlaba Sebastian al ver como su joven amante caminaba a paso lento, seguramente le dolía al caminar su cuerpo después de esa ajetreada mañana de pasión.

_-¡Cállate maldito idiota…!_ Le gritaba Ciel a unos pasos de él, con esfuerzo caminaba más normal aunque le dolía, pero él sabía que fingía que no le dolía, con una pequeña sonrisa lo veía alejarse, cuando llegó a la calle se veía al menor coger un taxi. Sebastian entró a la casa que cuidaba y que ahora se había convertido en su refugio de un amor clandestino se prestaba a dejarla arreglada para regresar a casa también y esperar la llamada de Ciel, pasaron unos minutos cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

_-Se te quedó algo Ciel… o…_ Hablaba Sebastian emocionado con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta, cuando en lugar de encontrar a su amado Ciel la persona que estaba frente a él era alguien de parecidas facciones tenía el ceño fruncido, algo sonrojada Alice lo miraba con fastidio, y la sonrisa del joven desapareció al instante de verla.


	7. Confrontación

**_Hola... lamento mucho la demora... lo siento de verdad... ´pero bueno ya les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste ^^ gracias por sus comentarios _**

Sebastian se encontró en la puerta con la visita inesperada de una persona que no esperaba ver.

_-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó sorprendido Sebastian al ver a la persona que menos pensaba ver por el momento.

_-Solo... yo..._ Musitaba nerviosa y algo molesta la joven al estar frente a Sebastian que solo tenía puesto sus pantalones.

_-Ciel y tu están juntos... ¿verdad?_ Dijo con la mirada llena de coraje y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, Sebastian pensaba que decir a la vez que veía a la joven que gimoteaba frente a él.

_-No debes inventar una mentira... acabo de verlo salir..._ Hablaba la joven tratando de contener el llanto pero le parecía muy difícil,

_-Supongo que no lo puedo negar..._ Dijo resignado el joven en medio de un suspiro.

_-¿Por qué?_ Cuestionó Alice con coraje.

_-¿El por qué estoy con Ciel?_ Acertaba a decir algo desconcertado Sebastian, la verdad es que no estaba muy contento con la visita, pues era quien amenazaba su romance.

_-Si pudiera definirlo en palabras tal vez sería... amor._ Respondió Sebastian con firmeza y sinceridad después de unos segundos.

_-¿Cómo puedes decir que lo amas cuando apenas se conocen?_ Le recriminaba la joven mirándolo fijamente.

_-Que egoísta eres, seguramente si te hubiera elegido a ti, el tiempo de conocernos no habría sido tan importante, _Le dijo Sebastian de forma muy fría, y la joven apretaba los puños porque sabía que en parte eso era verdad, una dolorosa verdad.

_-En parte tienes razón, aunque eres muy cruel._ Murmuraba Alice apretando los puños por la frustración que sentía.

_-Lo siento... pues tú también lo fuiste en la mañana con Ciel, me ha contado lo que ha pasado. _Dijo el joven con algo de enojo recordando la conversación de Ciel, quien se sentía lastimado por las palabras de su amada hermana.

_-Me dejé llevar por el coraje..._ Exclamó la joven mientras desviaba la mirada.

_-No le veo mucho sentido a esta conversación, así que será mejor que te vayas. No quiero discutir contigo._ Aclaraba Sebastian disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta para que la joven se marchara de una vez, la joven con tristeza miraba el interior de la casa, evidencia de que algo muy intenso había pasado allí entre su hermano y el joven frente a ella, que su apariencia solo daba más firmeza a esa suposición.

_-Veo que ustedes fortalecieron su relación..._ dijo en un murmullo algo avergonzada y agachaba la mirada, no podía imaginarse que su hermanito fuese capaz de haberse entregado a alguien a quien apenas conocía,

_-Eso no te interesa..._ Dijo molesto Sebastian ya cerraba la puerta pero la joven lo detuvo.

_-Solo quiero decirte algo antes de irme._ Susurraba la joven viendo que no tenía caso interponerse entre ellos, si Ciel había llegado a ese punto de relación con ese joven, entonces en verdad estaba enamorado, pero no sabía las intenciones de Sebastian.

_-Dime una razón por la cual no tenga que contarles a mis padres de su relación. _Hablaba Alice con una mirada desafiante a Sebastian que arqueaba su ceja por el coraje que sentía ante esa aclaración o amenaza, no sabía cómo tomarlo.

_-¿Pretendes intimidarme?_ Fue lo que respondió con molestia.

_-Solo contesta y se sincero. _Dijo ella con firmeza al joven que suspirando resignado, decidía responder para no complicar la situación sobre todo para su pequeño amante.

_-Creo que la principal es que Ciel sufriría. Pero creo que a ti no te importaría eso._ Respondió Sebastian con sinceridad pero aun así un poco molesto.

_-Sabes, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a todos por Ciel, y él también lo hará, ¿Por qué crees que regresó a casa? _Aclaraba Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa, pues lo amaba sinceramente y afrontaría a su familia, la familia de Ciel, a la sociedad por él, y su bello amante estaba dispuesto a lo mismo, la joven sintió que era sincero, se quedó pensando ya no sabía que pensar.

_-Estoy muy confundida…_ Murmuraba Alice algo en su interior debatia, el amor por su hermano menor o el supuesto amor por el joven frente a ella, se dejaría llevar por los celos y la decepción o al amor por su hermano, frustrada no acertaba que pensar.

_-Lamento mucho si alguna vez te hice dar a entender algo más que una amistad, tú fuiste la única que se me acercó cuando llegué a la escuela, los chicos me miraban con recelo y las chicas se intimidaban, me sentía solo. _Eran las palabras sinceras que decía Sebastian para calmar un poco a la joven y tal vez ayudarla a que su confusión desapareciera.

_-También me intimidabas pero desde que te vi, quería tenerte cerca y me armé de valor._ Murmuraba entre lágrimas la joven, con esas lágrimas era como trataba de deshacer los recuerdos junto a Sebastian, la primera vez que lo vio y su ser se removió por completo, de deshacer sus ilusiones.

_-Lo siento de verdad si confundiste aquello, pero ahora, queda en ti lo que hagas con lo que sabes de la relación de tu hermano y yo. También sabes lo que haremos nosotros. _Hablaba Sebastian de forma comprensiva, pero a la vez era firme.

_-Si lo sé…_ Dijo Alice y su mente se iba aclarando en lo que iba a hacer, pasaron segundos de silencio, la joven seguía llorando.

_-No les diré a mis padres, pero si llegas a lastimar a Ciel, juro que haré que lo pagues. _Murmuraba la joven mirando fijamente a Sebastian, luego salió corriendo.

-_entendido._ Susurró el joven viendo a esa jovencita correr con el corazón herido, era algo inevitable pensaba él, ahora solo le quedaba confiar en su palabra de no decirles.

Había llegado la noche, y por orden de sus padres Ciel y Alice tenían que reunirse con ellos, para hablar de ese inconveniente de la noche pasada, ambos no habían salido de su habitación en toda la tarde, el jovencito se sentía presionado y tenso pues no sabía cómo resultaría esa reunión, aunque estaba un poco tranquilo porque Sebastian lo había llamado en la tarde para hablarle de su conversación con Alice, pero con ella no daba todo por seguro, ¿si era mentira?, y lo desenmascaraba delante de sus padres, aunque estaba firme en su decisión de afrontarla, igual no sabía si de verdad actuaria firme una vez enfrentando la realidad. Con recelo y un poco adolorido bajaba las escaleras a enfrentar la situación, en su interior maldecía a Sebastian porque no podía caminar bien, le dolían las caderas, a pesar de que había pasado la tarde masajeándose, su caminar era medio complicado, llegando al comedor miraba a sus padres ya sentados en la mesa.

_-Ciel… ¿Estas bien?_ Preguntó preocupada su madre al ver la dificultad de Ciel al caminar, aunque trataba de disimularla era imposible.

-_Si… es que me caí de la cama y me golpee un poco, estaré bien… _Dijo un poco sonrojado, pensando el verdadero motivo de su dolor, aunque también lo había disfrutado y no se arrepentía.

_-Debes ser más cuidadoso… _le recalcaba su padre mientras Ciel se sentaba, cuando todos escucharon que Alice entraba al comedor.

_-Alice… ya que están aquí los dos podemos hablarles._ Dijeron sus padres, el joven no se atrevía a mirar a su hermana, ambos callados escuchaban los sermones de sus padres sobre el amor de hermanos que no debían pelear, de encontrar siempre la solución a sus problemas, y demás cosas.

_-Bien, nosotros hemos hablado y ahora lo harán ustedes, reconsideren nuestras palabras y solucionen sus asuntos. Los amamos. _Dijeron sus padres sin insistir en que compartieran con ellos sus problemas, alejándose dejaban a los hermanos para que hablaran, los segundos pasaban y ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio.

_-Esto es incómodo…_ Dijo Alice rompiendo de una vez ese silencio, ya un poco más tranquila.

_-un poco…_ Murmuró su hermano un poco avergonzado, por lo menos se sentía aliviado de que Alice cumpliera su palabra de decirles a sus padres de su secreta relación.

_-Ciel… yo te quiero mucho y… si tu felicidad es él… yo lo respetaré…_ Habló la joven en voz baja, y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

_-Yo lamento… haber sido yo el causante de tu tristeza, pero te juro que no lo planee así, no lo planeamos… lo juro…_ Decía algo ansioso Ciel sintiendo pesar por su hermana que lloraba, sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras.

_-Está bien Ciel, no debes hacer juramentos, te creo… supongo que cuando el amor te llega solo llega y no importa los pequeños detalles alrededor._ Dijo la joven con tristeza mirando el rostro de su hermano, que no sabía cómo consolarla.

_-Sabes encontrarás a alguien mejor que Sebastian… él no es tan lindo como aparenta… es medio gruñón a veces y es muy celoso, además a veces solo habla y habla sin parar… le encanta fastidiar, es un idiota…_ Hablaba Ciel pensando en su amado y en sus innumerables defectos pero a la vez en sus virtudes, era una manera de hacer sentir algo mejor a su hermana que sonreía al ver la mirada enamorada de su hermano que no podía ocultar su amor.

_-Tú amas a ese idiota…_ Murmuraba Alice con una pequeña sonrisa y se secaba las lágrimas, nunca había visto a Ciel con esa mirada, su hermano sonrojado y avergonzado agachaba la mirada al verse descubierto.

_-Aunque no puedo decir que me siento bien, aun me duele un poco, porque me había hecho muchas ilusiones con él… puedo decir que me alegra verte sonreír…_ Aclaraba ella con ternura acariciando el rostro de su hermano que sonreía tímidamente.

_-Siempre fuiste tan un niño tan triste, yo quería llenar ese vacío que parecías tener, pero no lo logré… _con Sebastian veo que has cambiado. Decía Alice con nostalgia.

_-Es un amor extraño… dice él…_ Musitaba Ciel con timidez, pensando en la extraña historia de amor de ambos, pero eso no le diría a su hermana, no todavía.

_-Ahora que lo pienso los dos tenían esa mirada vacía… por eso creo que me atrajo Sebastian, quería quitar su tristeza… pero…_ Aclaraba la joven pero se quedó callada al pensar que no pudo hacer algo por los dos, lloraba en silencio, entonces Ciel la abrazó fuertemente para consolarla.

_-Gracias…_ susurraba Ciel a su hermana, porque aunque era difícil para ella todo esta situación la estaba afrontando con madurez, el admiraba a su hermana y ahora lo hacía mucho más, los dos hermanos se abrazaban en esa noche en que solucionaron sus problemas, deseando que nada los separará ahora.

Pasaron varios días y la relación de Ciel y Sebastian parecía fortalecerse cada vez más, vivían en el éxtasis de vivir una relación secreta, debían ingeniar sus encuentros por lo menos Ciel era quien más debía dar razones porque sus padres sospechaban que algo extraño ocurría con él, porque salía con más frecuencia, aunque en parte les hacía feliz que ya fuera más "un adolescente normal" como decían ellos, igual controlaban un poco sus salidas, por ese motivo a veces junto a Sebastian se escapaban del colegio para verse, Alice solo era muda testigo del idílico amor de su hermano menor, a veces lo veía correr por algún pasillo del colegio, por llegar tarde a una clase, y detrás de él iba Sebastian a paso lento, era como una dulce sombra detrás de Ciel, la joven sentía celos a veces pero para curar la herida de su ilusionado corazón, mejor se hacia la desentendida. Un lunes por la tarde se veía a los jóvenes amantes disfrutando de sus besos apasionados en medio de caricias algo atrevidas en la habitación de Sebastian, a veces iban ahí cuando escapaban de clase,

_-Ciel…_ Susurraba con erotismo en su voz Sebastian cuando sentía como su cuerpo se encendía, al tener debajo suyo al jovencito de mirada azulina, que sonrojado no dejaba de abrazarse a su amante.

_-¿Qué?_ Preguntó excitado el joven sintiendo como Sebastian le quitaba sus prendas,

-_Te amo…_ Susurró Sebastian llenando su mirada de amor al más joven quien solo acertó a posicionarse de los labios del otro, después de unos minutos se los veía haciendo el amor intensamente entre jadeos y gemidos, Sebastian lo embestía con delicia y ambos lo disfrutaban, Ciel debajo del cuerpo de su sudoroso amante lo abrazaba firmemente, compenetrándose más con el pasar de los segundos, pero al cerrar de repente los ojos sintió una horrible sensación, el bello rostro que amaba parecía transformarse en uno maligno y sintió una fría punzada en su corazón, ¿Acaso de nuevo regresaban las ensoñaciones y recuerdos extraños? Ya que no eran frecuentes en los últimos días, sintió como en esa fuerte estocada sintió vergüenza y dolor, que lo hizo tensarse al sentir eso Sebastian se detuvo algo asustado.

_-¿Qué sucede Ciel? ¿Te lastimé?_ Preguntó preocupado Sebastian saliendo del interior de su amante que parecía desconcertado con la mirada perdida.

_-No… no sé…_ Musitaba confundido Ciel, el otro no acertaba a pensar que pasaba.

_-Tuve esta sensación…_ Decía Ciel segundos después desnudo se sentaba en la cama, abrazando atemorizado sus piernas, para esconderse a Sebastian.

_-¿Cuál? ¿Qué?_ Cuestionaba confundido Sebastian sentándose a su lado y abrazarlo sutilmente.

_-De que me tomabas a la fuerza… me lastimabas… se sintió tan real…_ Decía el jovencito con la voz quebrada, abrazándose a su amante con fuerza, era el recuerdo de cuando en su vida pasada Sebastian lo había violado en esa noche cuando él estaba afiebrado, que fue lo que marcó su final, claro que ninguno lo sabía con claridad.

_-Otro recuerdo…_ susurró Sebastian dándole apoyo a Ciel que parecía llorar, la angustia inexplicablemente lo había invadido, pasaron varios minutos en silencio

_-No podemos seguir sin saber que nos pasó antes… no podemos seguir con esta incertidumbre…_ Se escuchaba decir a Ciel cuando se calmó un poco mirando fijamente a su amante.

_-¿Qué hacemos?_ Preguntó con curiosidad Sebastian.

_-Este fin de semana, vamos a esa mansión… debemos averiguarlo de una vez por todas, _Respondió con firmeza Ciel, aunque era algo que no hubiera querido hacer porque en parte le asustaba saber esa verdad que no parecía dolorosa, Sebastian también denotaba su recelo a ir averiguar esa verdad, pero si querían vivir a plenitud su amor, debían hacerlo, en medio de sus miedos los dos se refugiaban mutuamente.

**gracias por haber leído... sé que siempre prometo que lo actualizaré pronto y lo hago después de semanas... lo siento... si les gustó o no déjenme saber su opinión... espero les haya gustado :D a este fic le quedan pocos capítulos... así que manténganse atentos, besos :***


	8. Pasado

Pasaron varios días, y se veían en una estación de autobuses a una señorita y un jovencito de similares rasgos, con unos bolsos en el piso junto a ellos, impacientes miraban el reloj.

_-¿A qué hora pensará llegar tu "novio"? _Murmuraba malhumorada Alice a su hermano que con la mirada buscaba a Sebastian.

_-No es mi novio... y no lo digas así, la gente nos mira._ Respondió avergonzado el jovencito con un notorio sonrojo en su mejilla.

_-Pues deberías acostumbrarte, la gente siempre los mirará..._ Decía resignada su hermana desviando la mirada.

_-Lo sé... pero no es mi novio... no oficialmente..._ Murmuró Ciel con timidez, cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él.

_-¿Podemos oficializarlo ahora? Si Alice lo permite…_ Dijo con afán de molestar Sebastian cerca del oído de su pareja, pero que su hermana escuchó claramente.

-_No me metan en sus jueguitos de enamorados,_ Habló con molestia Alice, mirando para otro lado y no a la pareja frente a ella.

_-Hola Ciel... Alice... lamento llegar tarde…_ Saludaba Sebastian poniéndose más serio, ya que Ciel le había advertido no hacer ese tipo de comentarios frente a su hermana, entonces se topó con la mirada enojada de los hermanos, por haberlos hecho esperar.

_-Pasaré el fin de semana con dos Phantomhive,,, debería pensarlo._ Exclamaba Sebastian con resignación.

_-Yo soy la que debería pensarlo,_ Murmuró la joven mirando a la pareja de enamorados.

_-Pero ya te lo prometí Ciel, que te acompañaría…_ dijo Alice mirando fijamente a su pequeño hermano.

_-Mis padres no me hubieran dejado viajar solo_. Alegó Ciel mirando a su hermana a manera de ruego, para que no decidiera no acompañarlo.

_-Si… bueno, más lo hago por mí también, quiero saber sobre esos secretos familiares del pasado. _Dijo la jovencita desviando la mirada, la verdad que siempre quiso saber que secretos ocultaban los Phantomhive, y su padre tampoco sabía mucho, porque en realidad nunca le interesó saberlo, pero ella si quería saber, y más ahora que Ciel le había contado que algo referente a ese pasado, le estaba molestando a él y a Sebastian.

_-Bueno creo que debemos irnos._ Advirtió Alice más animada cuando escuchaba la última llamada para abordar el bus, la joven al subir buscó un asiento donde ella pudiera estar sola, y la pareja sin más opción se sentaron juntos durante el corto viaje de unas tres horas a Londres. En el trayecto los enamorados conversaban, y si nadie los veía mostraban su afecto de forma sutil, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la famosa ciudad inglés.

_-Vaya que ciudad más concurrida…_ Exclamaba Sebastian al ver tantas personas a su alrededor, ellos que venían de una ciudad más tranquila, les parecía un poco agobiante.

-Toma mi mano, cuidado te pierdes… Dijo Sebastian ofreciendo su mano a Ciel quien de inmediato lo miró con odio.

_-¡No soy tan enano!_ Recalcó el joven con enojo rechazando esa mano.

-_No quise decir eso…_ Decía confundido Sebastian pues no era su intención molestarlo, Alice veía la escena de la pareja y le causaba gracia, aunque no lo mostraba.

_-A veces te odio,,, Sebastian!_ Le gritó Ciel disponiéndose a caminar con prisa delante de Sebastian y su hermana.

-_Eso dices… eso dices…_ Murmuraba Sebastian con sarcasmo.

_-¿Van a seguir discutiendo o vamos a alojarnos en algún hotel?_ Aclaró con aparente molestia la joven.

_-Lo siento…_ Dijeron los dos jóvenes arrepentidos ante la seriedad de Alice.

-_Es tu culpa…_ Le decía Ciel a su amante codeándolo con molestia, caminaron y preguntaron en algunos hoteles para alquilar unas habitaciones, pero todas estaban ocupadas.

_-Lamento decirles que estamos con todas las habitaciones ocupadas solo nos queda una que acaban de cancelar el hospedaje, ¿la desean?_ Les decía un hombre en la recepción de un hotel.

_-Tú y tú grandiosa idea de venir a Londres cuando son sus fiestas…_ Murmuraba malhumorado Sebastian a su joven amante.

_-No es mi culpa, no lo había recordado._ Le respondía el de mirada azulina con un leve puchero.

_-Podemos ir a otro hotel…_ Sugería la joven a la pareja que parecía ponerse a discutir de nuevo.

_-Vamos a ver si tienen suerte, dudo que encuentren alguna habitación. _Advirtió con una sonrisa sarcástica el hombre de recepción cuando se disponía a responder una llamada.

_-¿La desean o no?_ Les dijo más serio pues al parecer alguien quería reservarla.

_-Está bien la tomamos…_ Dijeron los tres jóvenes, ya que veían más personas llegar, aceptaron la habitación y después de los pequeños trámites de su alquiler, entraron a la cómoda habitación.

_-Solo hay dos camas así que alguien tendrá que dormir en el sillón. _Dijo Ciel con seriedad al ver la habitación.

_-Es lógico que yo ocuparé una cama._ Aclaró Alice sentándose en una de las camas.

_-Es también lógico que los dos ocupemos esa cama. _Habló Sebastian en tono sugerente mirando a Ciel, quien todo sonrojado y avergonzado miraba a su hermana que sonrojada desviaba la mirada.

_-No seas tan pervertido, y menos frente a mi hermana._ Le gritó Ciel mirando siniestramente a su amante que sonreía divertido al ver la reacción de los hermanos ya que los dos estaban avergonzados.

_-Pero… ¿Qué dije?_ Aclaraba haciéndose el inocente Sebastian.

-_prefiero dormir en el sillón que contigo_. Le dijo Ciel en un grito.

_-Listo… disfruta el sillón…_ Fue lo que divertido acertó a decir Sebastian acomodándose en la cama.

_-Eres un idiota…_ Murmuraba molesto el joven de mirada azulina.

_-¿Quién es el idiota? Tu solito dijiste que dormirías en el sillón_. Hablaba el otro joven mirando desafiante a Ciel, que enojado lo miraba.

_-Solo se la pasan discutiendo, creo que todavía puedo regresarme._ Dijo Alice al escuchar que de nuevo empezarían a discutir, ahora entendía que a pesar de que se la pasaban peleando por tonterías se amaban porque sus miradas enamoradas los delataba, aunque quisieran negarlo.

_-Vamos a comer y de ahí nos dirigimos a la misteriosa mansión Phantomhive._ Dijo Alice yendo al baño para arreglarse un poco y salir. Comieron en un económico restaurante y luego tomaron un taxi, para que los llevara a las afueras de Londres donde estaba la famosa y temida mansión.

_-¿Así que quieren averiguar esa mansión?_ Cuestionaba el taxista empezando una conversación con los jóvenes que estaban sentados en el asiento de atrás, Ciel en medio de su hermana y su joven amante.

_-Si… ¿usted sabe algo?_ Dijo Alice que era la más entusiasmada en averiguar ese pasado de su familia.

_-Debo confesar que lo único que sé es basado a lo que mi abuelo me contó hace muchos años, a él se lo contó un amigo que era sirviente de la mansión en ese entonces. _Explicaba el hombre de mediana edad, mientras miraba por el retrovisor a los jóvenes.

_-Podría ser de ayuda su información._ Hablaba Alice, los dos jóvenes escuchaban atentos pero no mencionaban palabra alguna, a pesar de los dos querer saber no podían evitar sentirse algo temerosos.

-_Dicen que esa mansión está habitada por fantasmas, que es maldita, por eso nadie la habita, es más no la han vendido, así que oficialmente es Phantomhive todavía._ Empezó su relato el taxista.

_-Nosotros somos descendientes de la familia que vivió allí._ Dijo Alice mostrando más interés a la historia que le contarían.

_-¿Por qué dice que esta maldita?_ Preguntó Ciel con curiosidad, apretando levemente la mano de Sebastian que estaba sentado a su lado.

-_Creo que le haré un pequeño resumen, ahí vivía por el año 1880 o 1890 un conde llamado Vincent Phantomhive, tenía una hermosa familia decían, pero algo ocurrió con su hijo de 13 años, según los rumores este niño se había enamorado de su tutor_, Hablaba el hombre mientras conducía por un sendero que los alejaba de la ciudad.

_-¿En serio?_ Dijo Alice algo alarmada, no creía que alguien a esa edad pudiera mostrar tales inclinaciones, y menos en esa época donde todo era más censurado ese tema.

_-Sí, y no solo eso… este amigo de mi abuelo le contó muchos años después, que ese niño tuvo un tórrido romance con ese hombre, cuando sus padres lo descubrieron, ellos se escaparon. Claro que el conde por su prestigio dijo a las autoridades que el niño había sido abusado y este hombre lo secuestró después._ Contaba con seriedad el hombre.

_-¡Que extraño! Siga contando por favor._ Decía más intrigada Alice, mientras la pareja se miraba de reojo, y parecían encontrar cierto sentido a esas palabras.

_-dicen que la policía los buscó por todo Londres y sus alrededores, pero no los hallaron… cuando un día después de varios meses el niño apareció en su hogar, entonces extrañamente dicen los rumores que él se suicidó meses después en su propia habitación, dicen que se mató porque él amaba al hombre que lo había devuelto a su familia, pero su familia aseguró que él no se mató, que estaba enfermo. _Dijo con algo de tristeza el conductor, entonces Ciel sintió un pesar en su pecho, una opresión que extrañamente lo embargaba, solo apretaba más fuerte la mano de su amante.

_-Qué triste…_ sollozaba Alice y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, aunque ella trataba de no llorar.

_-No llore… señorita,_ Le decía el taxista viendo como lloraba la joven.

_-No puedo creer que alguien tan joven se mate por amor._ Murmuraba Alice con pena mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

_-no subestime el poder del amor, y más el poder del desamor._ Hablaba sabiamente el hombre, Sebastian y Ciel, parecían encontrar sentido a esa historia a los extraños sucesos que les pasaba, si eso era lo que les atormentaba aunque fuera difícil debían afrontarlo.

_-Él se mató, el amigo de mi abuelo dice que vio al niño muerto en su cama, claro que le hicieron jurar no divulgarlo. _ Aclaraba el chofer con un suspiro de resignación.

_-Saben que no solo eso es extraño, ya que contaban en esa época que ese amante del niño Phantomhive, era un ser sobrenatural, que era un demonio… que al enterarse de que el pequeño se había matado, él que lo amaba también prácticamente se suicidó también._ Contaba con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre que incrédulo no creía ese rumor.

_-Eso si… no lo creo…_ Terminaba de decir y a lo lejos se veía la mansión phantomhive.

_-¿Qué te pasa Ciel?_ Preguntó Alice al ver como palidecía su hermano que estaba junto a ella.

_-Te has puesto pálido…_ Acertaba a decir Sebastian con preocupación.

-_Deténgase…_ Le gritó Ciel al conductor, cuando este se detuvo bajó de inmediato y comenzó a vomitar a un costado del camino.

_-Ciel…_ Murmuraba Sebastian sosteniendo levemente a su amante que frio y pálido, vomitaba desesperado, Alice y el taxista los miraban a unos pasos.

_-Le dije que este lugar está maldito por eso nadie se acerca aquí…_ Dijo algo temeroso el taxista, y Alice veía a unos metros unas cruces, seguramente era el cementerio de esa propiedad de los Phantomhive, tal vez ese pasado doloroso y secreto de la familia si tenía que ver algo con su pequeño hermano, que parecía haber terminado de vomitar y se refugiaba en los fuertes brazos de su amante.


	9. Recuerdos

Ciel se encontraba mal en un costado del camino, vomitando sentía su frágil cuerpo desvanecerse, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho pero percibía a la vez el apoyo de su joven amante a su lado, quien lo sostenía para que no cayera, cuando se sintió un poco mejor decidió caminar hasta el taxi.

_-Creo que debemos regresar Ciel._ Dijo Alice con preocupación viendo fijamente a su pálido hermano que se sujetaba del brazo de Sebastian.

_-Alice tiene razón, debemos regresar, podemos volver mañana. _Advertía igual de preocupado Sebastian al sentir como sudaba frio el joven de apagada mirada azulina

_-No… ya estoy bien, si nos vamos ahora seguramente no querrán regresar mañana. _Decía Ciel dándose fuerzas a si mismo mientras veía a su hermana frente a él.

_-¿Qué sucedió Ciel?_ Le cuestionó preocupado Sebastian al ver su repentino mal estado.

_-No sé… solo…_ Trataba de explicar Ciel pero simplemente no podía entender lo que su ser sentía, esa agobiante sensación que le carcomía por dentro.

_-Aquí está la respuesta a nuestras dudas, quiero resolverlo ¿Acaso tu no quieres?_ Le dijo un poco molesto Ciel a su amante al ver la duda en su mirada.

_-Si… pero si eso va a afectarte prefiero vivir en la incertidumbre._ Respondió Sebastian con sinceridad acariciando tiernamente el rostro de Ciel, que se sonrojaba al sentirse consentido de esa manera frente a su hermana y al taxista que desviaban la mirada.

_-No digas tonterías, ahora es el momento,_ Refutó con seriedad el jovencito alejándose sutilmente de él.

_-¿Se van a quedar o qué?_ Preguntó con seriedad el conductor del taxi mientras miraba la hora en su reloj, los tres se lo quedaron viendo como pensativos por unos segundos.

_-Nos quedamos…_ Dijeron firmemente Ciel y Sebastian, Alice los miraba de reojo.

_-Si quieres Alice puedes regresar…_ Le decía su hermano con tranquilidad.

_-Claro que no… _Acertó a responder con el ceño fruncido.

_-Debo cuidar a Ciel, debo vigilar que no abuses de él porque está medio mal._ Fue su respuesta mientras miraba sospechosamente a Sebastian que solo sonreía ante esa insinuación, pues él no abusaba de Ciel, la vida sexual que llevaban en los últimos días era de mutuo consentimiento.

_-Deja de decir eso Alice, el no abusa de mi…_ Le dijo algo avergonzado el jovencito ante la mirada recelosa del taxista que escuchaba esa conversación.

-_Esto es incómodo, a mí no me interesa la relación que tengan, pero este lugar da miedo, así que me retiro,_ Habló el taxista mirando atemorizado la mansión que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

_-Puedo recogerlos luego ¿Si desean?_ Fue lo que decía cuando se disponía a marcharse y al recibir su pago por el servicio prestado, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

_-Este es mi número si me llaman una media hora antes de que piensen salir, yo estaré aquí o envío a un amigo._ Les hablaba el hombre entregándole una tarjeta de la compañía de taxis en la que trabajaba.

_-Está bien…_ Dijeron los tres viendo como ese taxi se alejaba de ellos, ahora empezaría su travesía.

_-Vamos al cementerio primero…_ Decía entre intrigada y emocionada Alice, a ella que le encantaba todo lo misterioso y tétrico le parecía una experiencia excitante, sin sospechar que los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban sentían miedo y recelo de enfrentar esa verdad que yacia oculta en las paredes de esa ex prestigiosa mansión.

_-No, lo dejaremos para el último_… Aclaró el jovencito con seriedad y empezaron a caminar, mientras Ciel comía algo para reponer energías, lo que menos quería ahora era desmayarse o algo así. Los tres jóvenes se pararon frente a la puerta principal de la mansión, estaba abandonada pero en buenas condiciones por lo visto alguien hacia mantenimiento constante, después de todo era una reliquia del Londres del siglo pasado.

_-¿Sintieron ese escalofrío? Creo que es verdad lo que dicen, eso de los fantasmas. _Acertó a decir Alice al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse por un ligero escalofrío, Ciel y Sebastian se tomaban de las manos al palpar esa sensación fría que los envolvía, con la llave que tenían todos los descendiente de los Phantomhive abrieron la puerta y se dispusieron a entrar.

_-¡Qué lugar más encantador! Me siento como una princesa en su castillo._ Exclamaba Alice que era un poco fantasiosa, viendo el recibidor amplio de la mansión que mantenía cubierto algunos muebles con sábanas blancas.

_-Ustedes están tan callados_, Murmuraba la joven al notar el silencio de quienes la acompañaban, las miradas de ambos era de extraña melancolía y tristeza.

_-Vamos a recorrer esta mansión._ Susurró Ciel que en ningún momento su mano se soltaba de su amante entonces empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, mirando las habitaciones.

_-Este debió ser el despacho principal, se imaginan nuestro antepasado era un famoso conde, aquí hacia su trabajo._ Contaba emocionada Alice entrando exactamente al cómodo y gran despacho del que en vida era conocido como el perro guardián de la Reina, Ciel miraba con extrañeza ese detalle y un ligero ruido invadió su mente.

_-Auch…_ Se quejaba Alice cuando al querer tomar una foto con su cámara esta pareció tener una leve descarga eléctrica.

_-¿Qué pasó?_ Preguntó preocupado Sebastian al ver a la joven tocarse las manos.

_-me dio como una corriente eléctrica y se apagó mi cámara._ Respondía algo avergonzada la joven al notar la preocupación de Sebastian.

_-Escucho unas voces… personas que conversan… ¿No las escuchan?_ Decía confundido Ciel mientras miraba a su alrededor, poco a poco parecía alterarse, pues las voces se hacían más claras a su oído, pero al parecer nadie más las escuchaba, esas voces parecían ser de dos hombres y una mujer.

-_No_… Respondieron confundidos Alice y Sebastian, tratando de calmar a Ciel, que caminaba como alterado por el despacho.

-Me estas asustando… Susurraba la joven al ver la extraña actitud de su hermano que se tapaba los oídos pretendiendo no escuchar más esas voces, pero solo se hacían más claras y acompañadas de una escena que parecía real, veía como unas sombras tomaban forma y color a dos hombres, y una hermosa mujer.

_-Sebastian…_ Murmuró Ciel al distinguir una de esas personas, era alguien a su joven amante, aunque se veía un poco más maduro en edad, pero tenían los mismos rasgos y gestos.

_-Fue un gusto haberlos conocido… Con permiso…_ Escuchó decir Ciel a ese hombre igual a Sebastian, que animado sonreía y se disponía a marcharse.

_-Ciel ¿A dónde vas?_ Dijeron Alice y Sebastian al notar como Ciel caminaba deprisa detrás de esa figura alta que nadie más podía ver, lo siguieron por uno de los pasillos, cuando un estremecimiento sacudió a Sebastian, y lo que su amante veía ahora él también podía ver y escuchar.

_-¿Ciel?..._ Preguntó con recelo Sebastian viendo frente a él a dos Ciel, uno un poco más pequeño que el otro, entonces notó a ese hombre parecido a él junto a otro de mayor de edad.

_-Joven Ciel… debería levantar la mirada al caminar o podría tropezar…_ Se escuchaba decir claramente al hombre que parecía un mayordomo al pequeño que casi chocaba con ellos, Alice no acertaba a pensar que sucedía, ella no veía ni escuchaba nada.

_-¿Qué les pasa? Me están asustando…_ Murmuraba atemorizada al notar como su hermano y Sebastian se quedaron estáticos.

_-Joven Phantomhive es un placer conocerlo. _Se escuchaba decir al galante hombre al mirar al pequeño que se sonrojaba ante la presencia de este.

_-El… el… placer es mío… _Murmuraba nervioso ese pequeño Ciel concretando el saludo estrechaban sus manos, entonces los dos actuales amantes notaron como la mirada de ambos parecía brillar, y sus manos rozaban cariñosamente, entonces vieron a los dos separarse y la escena terminaba volviendo todo a la realidad, donde no habían luces, todo era sombras.

_-¿La primera vez que nos vimos?_ Susurró Sebastian con una melancólica sonrisa, Ciel sentía lo mismo y se abrazó a su amante con fuerza.

_-Al parecer así fue…_ Murmuraba Ciel en ese abrazo, Alice los miraba con extrañeza, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

_-Deberíamos irnos…_ Advirtió el pelinegro con seriedad.

-_¿a qué le temes? _Dijo Ciel con molestia apartándose bruscamente del abrazo de su amante, que sorprendido lo veía.

_-¿Vas a dejarme solo otra vez?, ¿vas a abandonarme…?_ Cuestionaba con resentimiento y enojo Ciel, ante eso Sebastian no sabía que responder, hasta ahora no había hecho algo así con él, no lo había dejado en ningún momento.

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_ Cuestionó confundido Sebastian al notar la mirada de coraje de su pequeño amante.

_-No sé…_ Replicó confundido Ciel tocándose y sacudiendo la cabeza, como volviendo en sí.

_-Alguien no me ha contado todo lo que pasa con ustedes, _Se escuchaba la seria voz de Alice cansada de esperar una explicación, los dos jóvenes no le habían contado mucho de lo que sospechaban, solo que algo del pasado les afectaba ahora.

_-¿Qué sucede?_ Les cuestionó la joven con firmeza, Ciel se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y creyó que era mejor que su hermana supiera, así talvez ella pudiera ayudarles tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire se disponía a contarle.

_-Sebastian y yo, creemos que nuestras almas se amaron desde antes y han reencarnado actualmente en nosotros. _Habló Ciel con seriedad mirando de reojo a Sebastian.

_-¿Quieres decir que tú eres ese Ciel que se suicidó por amor? _Fue la primera idea que cruzó la mente de la joven.

_-Eso parece…_ Dijo resignado su hermano, era lo más obvio si veían los hechos, no era coincidencia que tuvieran el mismo nombre y el parecido era casi exacto.

_ -Hemos sido atormentados por extraños sueños de un pasado que pretendemos aclarar ahora._ Decía Sebastian tratando de no ahondar mucho en esos extraños sueños que serían dolorosos y vergonzosos de contar.

_-¿Es decir que su amor es destinado?_ Cuestionó con duda la joven tratando de encontrar lógica a lo que decían.

_-Podría decirse que algo así, pero estamos aquí para evitar un final trágico. _Hablaba con nostalgia el jovencito apretando la mano de su Sebastian para sentir su apoyo.

_-No me siento bien… Ciel…_ Murmuró Sebastian arrodillándose en el piso con una extrema palidez.

_-¿Qué sientes? _Preguntaba Alice al ver el deterioro repentino de Sebastian, y Ciel sacaba de su bolso unos caramelos para darle.

_-Siento como una carga… Una culpa…_ respondía Sebastian con la respiración agitada y una fuerte opresión en el pecho arrodillado frente a Ciel, que trataba de acomodarlo para que se siente en el suelo.

_-Perdóname Ciel…_ Decía con sollozos el joven abrazándose a la cintura de Ciel, y se veía como de su rostro escondido las lágrimas caían al piso.

_-Sebastian…_ Murmuraba conmovido el joven de mirada azulina conteniendo el llanto y trataba de calmar a su amante que se aferraba más a él con fuerza.

_-Primero debo saber que debo perdonarte… ¿no crees?_ Hablaba Ciel acariciando el sedoso cabello del hombre que lloraba por su perdón.

_-Tranquilo cariño…_ Susurró Ciel agachándose y abrazándolo para consolarlo.

_-Solo abrázame…_ Decía entre sollozos el joven percibiendo el aroma dulce de su amado Ciel, Alice miraba la escena, se sentía conmovida una trágica historia de amor que tal vez podían ayudar a resolver, sobre todo porque veía que el amor de ambos era genuino, nunca había visto a su hermanito actuar con tanta dulzura, como lo hacía ahora con Sebastian.

_-Seguimos… recorriendo, esto les está afectando terminemos con esto de una vez._ Proponía Alice más animada, al ver que Sebastian ya estaba calmado, ella se propuso que debía ser el pilar de ellos, porque los dos estaban vulnerables y eso no les ayudaría si querían solucionar su asunto.

_-¡cuántos libros!_ Exclamaba emocionada la joven entrando a la biblioteca las pocas repisas que aun tenia estaban llenas de libros.

_-Este lugar…_ Murmuró con tristeza el jovencito al mirar todo a su alrededor y sin notarlo unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

_-¿Por qué lloras?_ Preguntó Alice y Sebastian al ver que lloraba, fue cuando Ciel entró como en trance y volvia a vivir una escena del pasado.

_-Se va a caer_… Gritaba exaltado al ver como ese pequeño parecido a él se caía de lo alto de la escalera.

_-Tranquilo, ya te tengo…_ Decía la aterciopelada voz de ese Sebastian de antes tomando ágilmente entre sus brazos al pequeño,

_-Joven Ciel… ¿Se encuentra bien_? Preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa Sebastian al tener a ese hermoso niño en sus brazos, entonces el Sebastian actual percibió también la escena.

_-Estoy bien…_ Respondía avergonzado y nervioso Ciel aferrándose al cuerpo de ese hombre, sintiendo como sus labios se acercaban.

_-Yo… _Musitó el jovencito de ese entonces y tomando la iniciativa rozaba sus cálidos labios a los del hombre que sorprendido se dejaba consentir por ese niño, juntando sus labios más firmes se daban su primer beso, entonces la escena volvió a la realidad en esa semioscura biblioteca con libros polvosos.

_-Te extrañé Ciel…_ Se escuchó decir a Sebastian tomando entre sus brazos a un sorprendido Ciel, uniendo sus labios en un beso, aunque el jovencito trataba de oponerse pues su hermana los veía, su ser sucumbió a la calidez de ese beso, aumentando la intensidad de este, mientras ese asfixiante beso los llenaba, en su mente pasaban recuerdos del pasado, y esa biblioteca parecía haber sido el refugio de su idílico y lujurioso amor de antes, poco a poco se arrinconaban a un viejo escritorio, sentían su cuerpo arder y los recuerdos que los invadían los incitaba más.

_-Oigan ustedes… _Les gritaba avergonzada y apenada Alice al ver como su hermano y amante parecían fuera de sí, deleitándose en sus besos y caricias apasionadas ignoraban la realidad.

**_ESpero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por estar pendientes de este fic, espero pueda subir otro capitulo antes de acabar el año... sino en todo caso FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! espero seguir contando con ustedes el próximo año :* besos_**


	10. Decisión

Una escena apasionada se vivía en medio de esa vieja biblioteca y una joven muy apenada no sabía cómo detenerlos o si debía salir y dejarlos solos.

_-Ciel… Sebastian…_ Decía apenada la joven mientras veía como su hermano y su enamorado subían la intensidad de ese beso, era insaciable y prácticamente los dos estaban fuera de sí, solo se deleitaban de ese profundo beso, pero a los pocos segundos se separaron de forma abrupta al sentir como agua fría les caía encima, sacándoles del extraño trance lleno de pasión.

_-¿Qué sucedió?_ Murmuraba Ciel confundido al sentirse mojado, se sintió avergonzado ante la mirada de su hermana y darse cuenta que ya Sebastian estaba sobre él, además de que su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma involuntaria, avergonzado empujó a su amante que estaba igual de confundido.

_-Debo ir al baño…_ Susurraba el jovencito de mirada azulina muy sonrojado, al notar su pequeña erección, que Sebastian la viera no le daba pena pero con su hermana ahí se moría de vergüenza, Alice notaba la extraña actitud de su hermano y como Sebastian le colocaba su abrigo sobre su pantalón.

_-Espero que la escena anterior haya sido inconsciente, porque si no es así, no se los perdonaré…. _Hablaba Alice entre avergonzada y molesta, regañando a los jóvenes frente a ella, al mirar que de verdad no era un acto que hubieran hecho por su gusto frente a ella, los disculpó por la vergonzosa escena.

_-Alice… te puedo pedir un favor… _Decía tímidamente Ciel a su hermana, quien asintió la cabeza para que le hablara.

_-Debo decirle algo a Sebastian… ¿puedes esperar afuera un par de minutos?_ Le rogaba Ciel hasta con la mirada.

_-Creo que no… dejarlos en esta habitación que despierta su pasión… no es buena idea,_ Aclaraba su hermana viendo sospechosamente a ambos.

_-Por favor Alice, es algo serio… prometo que no haré algo indebido con Sebastian._ Decía Ciel que sentía su miembro palpitar rogaba por dentro para que su hermana no notara su estado.

_-Te lo prometo Alice, no le haré nada a Ciel… _dijo con seriedad Sebastian viendo la ansiedad de su pequeño amante.

_-Está bien… daré una vuelta al jardín, espero cumplan su promesa. _Hablaba Alice encaminándose a la puerta, con recelo se alejaba por los pasillos buscando la salida para ir al jardín, Sebastian se asomó a ver si de verdad se había ido, suponía que debía ayudar a Ciel a liberar su problema, además él también se sentía excitado. Comprobando de verdad que Alice ya no estaba cerca, cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y el ambiente parecía subir su libido y más aumentó cuando veía a su amante con su pantalón y ropa interior hasta las rodillas, estaba estimulando su miembro erecto.

_-No está bien hacer promesas que no vas a cumplir._ Dijo Sebastian seductoramente, se sentía por demás extasiado.

_-Tu solo hazlo… o lo hago solo… _Hablaba Ciel sonrojado y ligeramente molesto, sin pensarlo mucho Sebastian se le acercó y su boca directo fue a ese falo que erecto requería atención, entre besos, lamidas y la sensación de que debían terminar rápido antes de ser descubiertos, los tenia extasiados.

_-Este lugar me hace sentir extraño… siento como si mi cuerpo se calentara… _Decía entre jadeos el joven sintiendo como la lengua de su amante recorría sensualmente su miembro.

_-Se nota… ¿qué te excites por un beso? _Hablaba con algo de burla Sebastian separándose por unos segundos de su actual delicia.

_-Sabes muy bien que no fue solo el beso…_ Dijo el más joven acariciando los cabellos sedosos de su Sebastian, cerrando los ojos recordaba ese collage de imágenes sensuales del pasado, donde se amaban en cuerpo y alma los de ese entonces amantes.

_-Nhn…fueron esas escenas de nosotros…_ Murmuraba entre jadeos, percibiendo el movimiento de la boca de Sebastian ante esa deliciosa felación.

_-Nhn… no de nosotros en si… Nhn…_ Ya no lograba dar una idea clara al sentir el intenso placer que en su cuerpo provocaba Sebastian, que extasiado saboreaba ese húmedo falo.

_-Esta habitación fue su refugio… ahhh…_ Entre gemidos decía Ciel al sentir que su miembro estallaría en cualquier segundo, llegando al éxtasis llenaba la boca de su amante con su abundante esencia, el otro la tomaba con ansiedad sin desperdiciar ni una gota.

_-Delicioso… _Susurraba el pelinegro medio sonrojado cuando la bebió toda, y su joven amante arrimado a ese escritorio recuperaba el aliento con el rostro avergonzado.

_-Nhn…_ Jadeaban los dos al unir sus labios en un profundo beso, con ese sabor casi prohibido pero que los complacía de forma inimaginable,

_-Salgamos de aquí… Alice puede venir en cualquier momento…_ Aclaraba Ciel ya más tranquilo pretendía levantarse el pantalón después de ese apasionado e intimo beso.

_-Sebastian…_ Musitó el joven al sentir que su amante quería seguir en ese sensual juego, pues sentía como se restregaba en su parte inferior con erotismo, sabía bien que Sebastian no se saciaría solo con eso, pero no era el mejor momento para seguir.

_-Vamos al fondo… ella no nos verá allí… _Le murmuraba excitado Sebastian cargando a Ciel hacia uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, el que estaba más oscuro para asi saciar sus ansias, el jovencito pensaba en que su hermana vendría en cualquier momento, pensaba en el lugar le parecía algo irrespetuoso, estar asi en un lugar que encerraba tanto misterio, pero era talvez por lo mismo que se sentían como embriagados y no podían aclarar sus pensamientos. Se suponía que irían a averiguar su doloroso pasado y resolverlo pero parecía como si lo revivían a cada minuto de estar allí.

_-Espera… Hay algo ahí…_ Dijo Ciel cuando Sebastian lo tenía arrinconado a una fría pared del oscuro pasillo devorándolo con besos en su pecho, al parecer el jovencito vio como si un brillo se iluminaba indicándole algo, en una de las repisas, Sebastian pretendía ignorarlo pues sentía su cuerpo arder y lo que quería era probar el placer que Ciel le regalaba con su cuerpo, quien enojado lo obligó a separarse.

_-¿Qué es eso?_ Murmuró molesto Sebastian cuando Ciel ya subió sus pantalones, y corriendo fue a ver lo que esa extraña luz le indicaba, detrás de un ladrillo encontró un librillo de color azul.

_-Un diario… al parecer…_ Respondió Ciel con duda, mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Sebastian para que ya no estuviera malhumorado y funcionó porque ambos juntaron sus labios en un pequeño beso.

_-Es de Ciel…_ Murmuraba Sebastian caminando por un pasillo junto a su amante cuando se encontraron con Alice que regresaba de su pequeño paseo sin sospechar la promesa incumplida de los dos que estaban frente a ella.

_-Este diario lo encontramos… pero no quiero leerlo. ¿Puedes leerlo?_ Aclaró Ciel con duda se moría por leerlo pero a la vez el miedo de lo que esas palabras encerraban.

_-Si claro… vamos al jardín._ Dijo Alice animada, los tres se dirigieron al jardín aunque estaba seco sin un árbol o flores, era espacioso y el aire fresco les haría bien, porque la tensión los embargaba. La joven comenzó a leer las primeras páginas, las dulces primeras palabras de amor de un niño, que por ese diario expresaba lo que sentía.

_-Este niño… se enamoró perdidamente a los 12 años…_ Acertó a decir sorprendida la joven al darse cuenta de la edad de este niño, los dos amantes se miraron entre sí, no era algo que les sorprendía por las ensoñaciones se notaba que se amaban, lo que temían era porque aquella relación llegó a su trágico final que suponían.

_-Sigue por favor…_ Murmuró Ciel, su hermana se disponía a seguir leyendo pero como sospechaba de la intensidad de ese romance, primero lo leí para sí misma para después leerlo en voz alta, sino decía algo vergonzoso e incómodo.

_-No leeré esto en voz alta…_ Dijo Alice muy avergonzada y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, entregándole el diario a los amantes para que lo leyeran por sí mismo en silencio y así lo hicieron.

**_14 de Diciembre de 1987_**

_Faltan pocos minutos para que termine este día, mi primer cumpleaños junto a Sebastian, aunque por un momento lo odie intensamente cuando lo vi besando a mi tía, nunca había sentido esto de los celos, ahora comprendo su actitud del otro día cuando Elizabeth estaba cerca de mí, así también nunca había sentido el placer con alguien más hasta esta noche, en que por primera vez hemos tenido un contacto más íntimo, su boca saboreando mi miembro y la esencia que me provocaba humedeciendo sus labios, aun recordarlo me estremece, quiero tenerlo más cerca, es que simplemente lo amo._

_-Su amor fue intenso… apenas unos días de conocerse hacían esas cosas._ Dijo Alice algo alarmada cuando notó que los amantes habían terminado de leer.

_-Si… _Musitaron los dos algo avergonzados, ellos prácticamente hicieron lo mismo en el presente, apenas con unos días de conocerse, ya habían probado el placer de volverse uno solo.

_-No deberían sorprenderse ustedes han ido por el mismo camino. _Murmuró media molesta la joven al notar la complicidad de miradas de los dos.

_-Sigamos leyendo…_ Acertó a decir Ciel para cambiar de tema, leyendo se daba cuenta de que partes podría leer su hermana, después de mucha intensidad en algunos párrafos, llegó a uno que no tenía nada íntimo, después de leerlo se sorprendió mucho igual que Sebastian que estaba a su lado, le dio a su hermana para que lo leyera en voz alta y así aclarar la idea.

**_21 de mayo de 1988_**

_Este día no ha ocurrido nada importante, solo escribo porque me emociona el vivir con Sebastian, hasta lo más ordinario de la vida, con él es interesante y excitante, cuanto amo a mi querido demonio, pensar que lo tengo rendido a mis pies… alguien como el… un ser sobrenatural que me ama aun cuando va en contra de su naturaleza, lo veo dormir junto a mi ahora, no puedo evitar sonreír de lo feliz que me hace con su presencia, cualquier persona normal saldría corriendo al saber que tiene junto a él a un demonio… pero él no me asusta, el me necesita, porque ha estado solo por mucho tiempo, yo soy su dulce compañía ahora y para siempre…_

_-¿Demonio?_ Cuestionó Alice con incredulidad, ese rumor que había dicho el taxista podría ser cierto, aunque era difícil de creer.

_-¿Él era un demonio?_ Murmuraba Ciel tratando de entenderlo, los dos hermanos vieron a Sebastian.

_-no lo soy… ahora…_ Aclaraba confundido el joven al sentir la mirada de los dos.

_-No me miren así…_ Dijo con seriedad Sebastian mientras desviaba la mirada,

_-¿será verdad? O ¿eran fantasías de un niño enamorado?_ Se preguntaba Alice tratando de encontrar lógica esa breve narración, Ciel abrazó a Sebastian al notar que este tenía agachada la cabeza, este correspondió el abrazo.

_-Solo lo sabremos si seguimos leyendo_. Dijo Ciel mientras abrazaba a Sebastian pues sin querer lo hizo sentir mal, seguían leyendo su romance, con cada palabra ambos se llenaban de una extraña sensación sobre todo Ciel, sentía que un oscuro sentimiento le embargaba de a poco, hasta que llegaron casi al final de esta historia donde Ciel se despedía y tomaba la decisión de suicidarse cuando no pudo soportar la angustiosa soledad, esas palabras las leyó Alice al escucharlas su hermano lloraba desconsoladamente y sentía de nuevo esa fuerte opresión en su pecho.

_-Él lo dejó… ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso…? Él lo esperó por tanto tiempo… _Decía Ciel entre lágrimas y el enojo que sentía, como tuvo que haber sufrido su antepasado por ese alguien que lo abandonó como cualquier cosa, sentía rabia y no sabía cómo descargarlas que las lágrimas no le bastaban, su hermana veía la escena nunca había visto a su hermano de esa manera, ni parecía él.

_-Ciel… _Susurraba Sebastian pretendiendo abrazarlo para que se calmara.

_-Déjame… tú me harás lo mismo… Te saciarás de mí y al final me abandonarás… _Le gritaba exaltado el joven de mirada azulina que reflejaba el coraje y ansiedad, empujándolo se alejaba de él.

_\- Ciel… cálmate…_ Le decía Sebastian queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón pero no funcionaba sino que parecía más alterado.

_-No… no te quiero cerca… no te quiero perdonar tampoco… déjame en paz…_ Le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas solo sintieron como extraña brisa fría los rozaba en ese momento, entonces Ciel perdió la consciencia desmayándose en el frio suelo, así pasaron varios minutos.

_-¿Estas bien?_ Decía preocupado Sebastian teniendo entre sus brazos a Ciel que lentamente abría sus ojos.

_-Déjame Sebastian…_ Le decía enojado el jovencito toscamente se apartaba de su amante.

_-No me acuses de algo del pasado… _Hablaba ya muy serio Sebastian, el en si no le había hecho algo, no entendía esa actitud de Ciel, Alice a unos metros miraba el camino pues esperaban el taxi que viniera a recogerlos.

_-Esto estaba escrito también… debajo de la despedida._ Le dijo molesto Sebastian dándole el diario a Ciel, debajo de la despedida del joven suicida, habían otras palabras, era otra despedida igual de triste y dolorosa. El joven las leyó entonces supo que en sí, ese supuesto demonio solo lo alejaba por miedo de lastimarlo, pero el también sufrió por su separación tanto así que prácticamente también provoco su propia lamentable muerte.

_-No quiero verte… aléjate de mí, por favor… Es por tu bien y el mío…_ Decía el joven con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando a Sebastian con tristeza, era doloroso pensar que su amor era condenado a la tragedia, ¿Se repetiría la historia? ¿Serian felices por un tiempo y luego la tragedia les llegaría? Esas dudas y miedos embargaban el ser de Ciel, aunque Sebastian no lo decía, sentía lo mismo, tal vez porque en el pasado se equivocó ahora sentía en lo profundo de su ser que debía luchar por el amor de su vida.

_-El destino nos ha dado otra oportunidad, ¿Serás tú el que se acobarde ahora?..._ Le decía Sebastian que lloraba mientras veía la determinación de Ciel, los dos de pie uno frente al otro, sentían ese frio desolador estremecer sus cuerpos, Ciel le daba la espalda y caminaba llorando amargamente por la decisión que había tomado.


	11. Encuentro

Sebastian veía alejarse la delgada figura de quien amaba, sentía que debía dejar que se tranquilizara pero algo le decía en lo profundo de su corazón que no podía dejarlo ir, si en un pasado él se había acobardado no se repetiría ahora, si Ciel estaba temeroso y lleno de dudas, el debía darle la fuerza necesaria, caminando de prisa lo alcanzó y lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, la brisa fría los acompañó fuera de esa mansión.

_-Te dije que me dejaras…_ Le gritaba Ciel luchando por mantenerse firme en la decisión que había tomado, pero a la vez sentía como ese abrazo casi desesperado lo abrigaba y le daba la calidez que nunca su ser había sentido.

_-no… No te dejaré… no lo repetiré…_ Decía sollozando Sebastian aferrándose fuerte a la pequeña cintura del que amaba sinceramente, el joven comenzaba a ceder, pues dos fuerza luchaban dentro de sí, una era el resentimiento y odio y por otro un amor dulce y profundo.

_-¿Qué me garantiza que no volverás a dejarme? _Se cuestionaba el más joven sintiendo el respirar agitado de su amante tras suyo, su corazón se llenaba de pesar, pues era una batalla de emociones y sentimientos el estar ahí, pero el miedo le invadía pero parecía que cedía lentamente.

_-No lo haré… solo te amo… ¿No es suficiente?... estaría perdido sin ti… Por favor… no me dejes…_ Decía llorando Sebastian que sentía su ser desfallecer era un oscuro sentimiento conocido como que lo hubiera experimentado antes, se aferraba a él con fuerza arrodillándose no lo dejaba alejarse, Ciel se conmovió entrando un poco en razón, el Sebastian que estaba ahí rogándole no le había hecho algo malo, por algo del pasado lo culpaba ahora, otra persona en su lugar no se humillaría por eso, pero él estaba ahí significaba algo… él lo amaba de verdad.

_-Idiota Sebastian…_ Decía malhumorado y confundido Ciel, sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo alejar pensamientos que lo atormentaban, suspirando fuertemente se volteó firme y se agachó, abrazándolo con sus pocas fuerzas, levantando su rostro besaba con ternura cada lágrima de su amado.

_-¿Cuánto más pagaré mi falta?_ Cuestionaba Sebastian con los ojos que parecían nublados, Ciel se asustó un poco porque su mirada se apagaba.

_-Soy un demonio que ha vivido en el peor infierno… Perdóname Ciel… _Decía el pelinegro con la voz apagándose al igual que su mirada, el jovencito se angustió al tener entre sus brazos a su amado que de desvanecía,

_-¿Qué pasa Ciel?_ Le decía preocupada Alice que venía corriendo a ellos, Ciel se angustiaba, rápidamente sintió su pulso, aunque era un poco débil estaba bien.

_-No sé…_ Replicaba arrepentido Ciel ahora se daba cuenta que no solo el sufría con esa dolorosa verdad, Sebastian lo hacía también, con esa precipitada decisión solo complicó más la situación.

_-Este taxista no viene…_ Refunfuñaba Alice intentando llamarlo, pues ya todo se estaba tornando un poco peligroso, mientras tanto Ciel sentado en el suelo tenía a su amante en sus pierna acogiéndolo en su regazo con devoción, lo acariciaba para que recobrara la consciencia, al parecer Sebastian había en un trance sobrenatural más fuerte y al parecer su cuerpo no lo soportó,

_-Sebastian… soy un tonto… no quiero perderte… nuestro pasado fue trágico, pero si me dejas ahora ¿Qué haré?... _Decía con mucha tristeza Ciel hablándole a su desmayado amante, que pálido no recobraba la consciencia, lo que angustiaba más al jovencito.

_Ciel…_ musitaba confundido Sebastian abriendo lentamente sus ojos y ver el rostro angustiado de su pequeño amante.

_-No vuelvas a asustarme así… idiota…_ Murmuraba conteniendo las lágrimas Ciel, y se abrazaba a él uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, Alice los miraba de reojo, se sentía aliviada que no hubiera pasado algo peor fue cuando el taxi llegaba.

_-Vámonos de aquí de inmediato…_ Advertía Alice con seriedad ayudando a su hermano a llevar a su debilitado Sebastian. Los tres subieron al taxi y era el mismo de antes, el chofer los miraba con recelo a los jóvenes.

_-Parece que no les fue muy bien…_ Decía el hombre que veía por el retrovisor a los amantes abrazados pero con sus rostros confundidos. Alice se había sentado en el asiento delantero junto al chofer, medio respondía a las palabras del hombre, luego se quedaron callados hasta que llegaron al hotel.

_-Hoy ha sido un día muy complicado… Voy a comer algo en el restaurante, ¿vamos?..._ Dijo Alice después de unas horas de extraño silencio, cuando se había bañado y estaba lista para salir a cenar, miró como Sebastian estaba en la cama recostado muy callado y así mismo Ciel pero este miraba pensativo parado al pie de la ventana mirando la oscura noche teniendo el diario en su mano.

_-No tengo hambre Alice… ve tú… No sé si Sebastian quiera ir…_ Decía seriamente Ciel mirando a su hermana.

_-No tengo hambre,_ Dijo en un murmullo Sebastian sin ánimo para levantarse,

_-Bueno iré sola… pero que esto no les afecte, ¿Cómo piensan solucionar esto si se ponen así? Deben ser fuertes, es su pasado y el pasado no se repite, a menos que ustedes quieran. _Hablaba sabiamente la joven viendo a los dos jóvenes, los dos sonrieron sutilmente y se miraron entre sí.

_-tienes razón…_ Dijeron los dos de forma sincronizada sin quererlo, mirándose tiernamente entre los dos.

_-Regreso enseguida… Solo hablen…_ Advirtió Alice insinuando que no podían tener intimidad mientras ella no estaba, segundos después la joven salió y los dos se quedaron solos.

-_Ciel… ¿Estas bien?_ Preguntó Sebastian intentando iniciar conversación,

_-Si… confundido pero bien…_ Le respondió caminando pretendía acostarse junto a su amado que le hacía espacio en la cama, segundos después los dos estaban recostados en la cama mirándose fijamente.

_-Pensé que te perdería cuando te desmayaste… me llené de miedo… ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti? No quiero que nos separemos, tú lo dijiste el destino nos da otra oportunidad… no quiero desaprovecharla._ Dijo Ciel con la mirada llorosa pues recordaba esos momentos de angustia, Sebastian lo miraba con ternura.

_-No recuerdo muy bien después de que me decidiste alejarte de mí… ¿Qué hice?._ Dijo Sebastian con más tranquilidad después de la confesión de su pequeño.

_-Creo que el otro Sebastian se posesionó de ti… porque dijo "soy un demonio que ha vivido el peor de los infiernos" luego me pediste perdón… _Le contaba Ciel sin bajarle la mirada sintiendo las caricias de su cariñoso amante, pensaba en cómo pudo haber pensado en alejarse de él, se sentía tonto por haberlo pensado pero sin duda el temor le embargó

_-Eso dije…_ Susurró el mayor tratando de encontrar sentido a esas palabras que no recordaba, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

_-Creo que esto se solucionará, tanto si Ciel y Sebastian del pasado se reconcilian. _Advertía Sebastian pensándolo mejor, pues era lo único que se le ocurría.

_-Debemos ayudarlos…_ Dijo el jovencito de mirada azulina con aire pensativo, parecía la mejor solución pero llevarla a cabo era algo que no sabían cómo hacerlo.

_-Mi antepasado está lleno de dolor y resentimiento._ Murmuraba Ciel recordando el sentir que le provocaba su antepasado esos recuerdos eran llenos de nostalgia pero a la vez había una enorme furia contenida.

_-Al mío lo embarga la culpa… solo dolorosa culpa…_ Aclaraba Sebastian también recordando el sentir que provocaba ese pasado.

_-como dijo tu hermana debemos ser fuertes, mañana volveremos y solucionaremos esto._ Hablaba Sebastian con mejor ánimo y muy seguro, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su presente y futuro con Ciel por algo del pasado, más animado los dos se regalaron un beso, un dulce y profundo beso de reconciliación, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, Alice los miraba sospechosos a los dos.

_-No estábamos haciendo algo malo…_ Decía avergonzado Ciel levantándose de la cama ante la mirada acusatoria de su hermana.

_-No, todavía…_ Aclaraba Sebastian con una pícara sonrisa haciendo avergonzar más a los hermanos.

_-Cállate… no digas mentiras… _Le gritaba el jovencito a su amante que se disponía a levantarse también.

_-Por lo menos ya están más animados…_ Confesaba con una sonrisita Alice mirando a la pareja discutir cómo era normal entre ellos.

_ -Alice… vamos a salir a caminar, un poco de aire nos hará bien_. Dijo Sebastian como pidiéndole permiso a su mamá, un extraño sentir pero era mejor ir de buenas con su cuñada si quería estar con Ciel.

_-Si pero no tarden… y no vayan tan lejos… _Les dijo la joven que estaba cansada y quería recostarse en su cama a dormir, los dos jóvenes salieron a recorrer el centro de Londres, estaba concurrida suponían que era normal en una ciudad así, caminaron algunas calles hasta que encontraron una pastelería entraron y pidieron unos deliciosos dulces.

_-No hay nada como un buen dulce para quitar las penas._ Decía alegremente Ciel unos minutos después cuando salieron satisfechos de la pastelería.

_-Si…_ Murmuraba con una sonrisa Sebastian tomando la mano de su amante, ambos caminaron un poco más tratando de despejar su mente de lo ocurrido en ese atareado y extraño día, cuando en una plaza un poco solitaria los dos jóvenes juntaban sus labios en un dulce beso ya que no eran vistos por nadie, pero algo los interrumpió.

_-Oigan…_ Se escuchó decir a una escandalosa voz, miraron a su alrededor y no vieron a alguien cerca, algo asustados decidieron que era mejor irse de ahí y regresar al hotel.

_-¿Quién es usted?_ Fue la pregunta de Sebastian cuando caminaban y una extraña silueta se paró frente a ellos.

_-A ustedes los he visto en algún lado_… Decía esa voz con tono dudoso, la luz no dejaba a los amantes ver con claridad quien era, instintivamente Sebastian colocó a Ciel tras suyo para protegerlo.

_-Debemos irnos…_ Aclaraba algo atemorizado Ciel estando detrás de su amante, y esa persona frente a ellos no se movía y los miraba de pies a cabeza.

_-Ya lo recuerdo… pero no es posible…_ Dijo sorprendido aquella voz y acercándoseles se dejaba ver, el shinigami de cabellos rojos los miraba confundido, mientras los amantes también en su confusión querían alejarse de ese extraño ser que estaba frente a ellos.

Gracias por leerme espero actualizar prontito... besos :*


	12. solución

_**muchas gracias por leer este fic agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios.. este es el penúltimo capitulo y espero les agrade **_

Los dos jóvenes miraban recelosos al pelirrojo de ropa un poco extravagante que estaba frente a ellos.

_-¿Quién eres?_ Cuestionó Sebastian al escuchar la rara aclaración del pelirrojo

_-Si quieres robarnos, te informo que no tenemos algo que sea de valor._ Replicó molesto Ciel detrás de su enamorado que valiente estaba dispuesto a enfrentar la situación.

_-¿robar? No, mocoso… aunque aquí veo algo que tal vez si me robaría._ Le respondió el apuesto shinigami con una coqueta sonrisa mirando de pies a cabeza a Sebastian, que intimidado chasqueaba la lengua.

_-¡Oye_…! Le llamó el jovencito al notar la insinuación del pelirrojo que le sonreía coqueto al otro joven.

_-¡Que celoso tu noviecito…! _Replicó con un puchero el shinigami torciendo la mirada al notar el aura asesina del pequeño que celoso ahora se ponía frente a Sebastian para que ya no lo siguiera viendo de esa manera.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que nos recuerdas? Dijo Sebastian tratando de cambiar de tema y notar que ese extraño ser no parecía querer lastimarlos.

_-No creo que lo entiendan…_ Respondió con mala cara el shinigami tirando un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás.

_-ahora es posible que podríamos creer cualquier cosa._ Habló Ciel con cierta resignación con todo lo vivido en los últimos días y más en la últimas horas todo era posible para ellos.

-Si _me dicen sus nombres, podría contarles dependiendo de su respuesta_. Aclaró con duda Grell pues quería convencerse de que ellos eran quienes pensaba.

_-Yo soy Sebastian y él es Ciel…_ Dijo sin titubear el joven al escuchar esa respuesta el shinigami se sorprendió mucho, pues sus sospechas al parecer eran ciertas.

_-¿Ciel Phantomhive_? Cuestionaba dudoso el pelirrojo señalando al más joven de los dos y al verlo ahora con más claridad se daba cuenta que era igual a quien pensaba.

_-Si…_ Asintió con la cabeza el jovencito, entonces sintió que talvez ese extraño hombre podría ayudarlos.

_-¡Oh dios! Esto es tan interesante…. Por fin algo divertido entre tanto aburrimiento…_ Se retorcía de alegría el shinigami con una enorme sonrisa pues en la época actual ya la humanidad había perdido interés a los ojos de los dioses de la muerte, algo asi era inusual y le provocaba mucha emoción.

_-Creo que deberás contarnos, ya que hemos despertado tu interés…_ Aclaró Sebastian con seriedad, sin duda ese hombre sabía algo y ellos debían averiguarlo.

_-No será tan fácil, solo han despertado mi interés, pero puedo pedir algo más ¿verdad? _Le respondió Grell con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa mirando a los dos jóvenes.

_-Te dijimos que dinero no tenemos…_ Le aclaraba Ciel con molestia y mala cara.

_-No quiero dinero…_ Respondió igual de molesto y algo ofendido el shinigami, desatándose una batalla de malas miradas entre los dos.

-¿_entonces?_ Replicó Sebastian tratando de calmar la tensión del momento.

_-Que tal… un besito… _Dijo coqueto guiñándole el ojo a Sebastian ante la mirada celosa de Ciel.

_-Él es un hombre comprometido, ni te acerques. _Le aclaró el más joven abriendo sus brazos en señal que ni se le acercará, eso fue un gesto tan lindo para su pareja que sonreía al verlo actuar así.

_-Jujuju… que niño más posesivo…_ Con sarcasmo decía el shinigami y una mirada desafiante al más pequeño.

_-Es simple si quieren escuchar lo que quieren saber, solo quiero un beso._ Decía el pelirrojo pretendiendo alejarse, los dos jóvenes no querían perder una oportunidad así pero tampoco Ciel permitiría que se aprovechara, no quería que nadie besará a su novio, cuando sintió que este se alejaba de él y seguía al shinigami.

_-No te atrevas, Sebastian…_ le gritaba enojado Ciel entonces el shinigami complacido volteaba a verlo.

_-Es solo un beso…_ Murmuró Sebastian acercándose al pelirrojo que sonrojado se peinaba ansioso con sus dedos su larga cabellera, Ciel apretaba los puños de coraje y desviaba la mirada.

_-Oye… ¿Qué fue eso? _Dijo sorprendido Grell al sentir un inocente beso en su mejilla sonrojada.

_-Un beso, nunca especificaste que tipo de beso_. Aclaró con una sonrisa divertida el joven de profunda mirada, Ciel sonreía se enorgullecía de lo perspicaz de su amante.

_-Nos debes una explicación._ Se escuchaba decir al más joven con una sonrisa desafiante acercándose también al shinigami que molesto los miraba mal a ambos.

_-Palabra de un dios de la muerte es palabra de honor. _Decía con un puchero el shinigami.

_-¿Dios de la muerte?_ Cuestionaron dudosos los dos amantes.

_-Claro, no soy un humano común como ustedes…_ Con mucha soberbia y mirada de desprecio decía el shinigami.

_-Por eso sé muchas cosas…_ Les dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus filosos dientes.

_-Ya no me sorprende mucho todo esto_… En un susurro se escuchaba decir a Ciel, mirando fijamente al shinigami, si ya habían demonios en la historia un dios de la muerte, no era ya algo del otro mundo. Se quedaron viendo los tres por largos segundos hasta que el pelirrojo creyó conveniente llevarlos a otro sitio.

-_Pero deberíamos ir a otro lugar,_ Proponía el dios de la muerte acomodándose los lentes. Cuando los tres caminaban para tomar un taxi.

_-No entiendo a los altos mandos ¿Por qué juegan así con las almas?_ Decía el shinigami sentado junto a la pareja en el asiento trasero, el taxista los miraba con extrañeza a los tres.

_-Oh ya entiendo… tal vez sus almas no fueron limpiadas del todo, eso sucede cuando hay un fuerte sentimiento que no permite ser limpiada._ Aclaraba Grell con aire misterioso pues ellos aunque eran los encargados de llevar las almas al descanso eterno no sabían a ciencia cierta que hacían con ellas después.

-_Es muy incómodo y doloroso tener esta sensación, de seguir así creo que enloqueceremos._ Dijo Ciel recordando la pesada sensación que sentían vivir en la incertidumbre de esos dolorosos recuerdos que parecían muy propios de ellos y en parte los hacían sufrir.

_-Eso es más que probable…_ Confirmó el dios de la muerte pues era una realidad si eso seguía asi, uno de los dos o ambos terminarían paranoicos o en un manicomio.

_-¿Cómo podríamos limpiarlas, que descansen en nosotros o se vayan? No sé…_ Trataba de encontrar una lógica solución el más joven.

_-Supongo que deberán arreglar sus asuntos pendientes._ Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo y parecían seguir la conversación aun a pesar de la mirada del taxista.

_-Tu antepasado se mató porque su demonio amante lo abandonó y el murió con ese resentimiento y coraje, a pesar de que lo amaba._ Hablaba el pelirrojo con seriedad.

_-Pero él nunca supo que su demonio cobarde en realidad no lo abandonó, solo tenía miedo de lastimarlo, pero el muy idiota sin darse cuenta que igualmente lo lastimó y perdió…_ Seguía diciendo tratando de encontrar una lógica a los sucesos.

_-Creo que la conclusión es simple, los dos tienen sentimientos que aclarar, y ustedes deben ayudarles…_ Fue la deducción del pelirrojo ante el silencio de los amantes que se tomaban de las manos, y comenzaron a contar los sucesos extraños que les acontecían, cuando el taxista detuvo su auto a un lugar muy alejado de Londres estaba muy oscuro pero sin replicar solo cobró sus servicios y se alejó de ellos.

_-Venir al cementerio… No creo que sea buena idea._ Murmuraba con duda Ciel mirando a unos metros la mansión en la que estuvieron horas atrás.

_-Si están indecisos entonces sigan sintiéndose atormentados por almas adoloridas, yo no perderé mi tiempo.._ Les regañaba el shinigami pretendiendo alejarse de ellos.

_-Bueno… y tu… ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto?_ Le detuvo Sebastian con esa pregunta, el shinigami que se sentía atraído al joven no pudo negar una respuesta.

_-Como decirlo… yo asesiné al demonio…_ dijo titubeante el shinigami mirando a la pareja quienes lo miraron de forma acusatoria.

_-Primero que todo… en mi justa defensa yo solo cumplía órdenes, la tía de este niño me pidió que vengara a su adorable sobrino, ella se sentía culpable y me buscó, yo solo cumplí su deseo_, _además el demonio quería morir, yo solo facilité su anhelo. _Explicaba de mala gana el pelirrojo, cuando sin darse cuenta habían llegado al cementerio de la mansión, vieron algunos sepulcros pero el que sin duda llamó más su atención fue el que decía Ciel Phantomhive, la pareja suspiró resignada y sentían un pesar en el pecho que los embargaba.

_-Tal vez pueda darles algo… lo tenía conmigo porque me parecía muy lindo._ Dijo algo avergonzado el shinigami buscando en sus bolsillos, ya eran casi las diez y Alice estaba más que preocupada en el hotel mientras miraba por la ventana al frio Londres.

_-¿Dónde estarán? Ya han tardado…_ Murmuraba a la luz de la luna con preocupación pues aunque llamaba al celular de los jóvenes ninguno respondía, bajo esa misma luna en otro lugar de Londres tres siluetas se distinguían en las sombras de un frio cementerio.

_-No sé porque hago esto… supongo que es una historia que me conmovió, las personas piensan que como uno es un dios de la muerte, uno no tiene sentimientos._ Se decía el shinigami mientras seguía buscando en su bolsillo aquello que le daría a los amantes.

_-Tengo miedo Sebastian… deberíamos haber traído a Alice, este sujeto no me da confianza._ Murmuraba en voz baja cerca del oído el más joven pero en su mirada se notaba el miedo.

_-Tranquilo… todo estará bien, tal vez ahora podamos vivir sin tormentos…_ Le daba ánimo su amante con una sonrisa.

_-Prométeme que si todo esto se pone muy mal… lo dejaremos…_ Aclaraba Ciel con temor recordando lo que en la tarde había pasado.

-Si… lo mismo te digo a ti… Le dijo Sebastian sabiendo que los dos podían entrar en trance y no sabían cuan peligroso podía ser, los dos unieron sus labios en un pequeño beso como para darse el apoyo que necesitaban, el shinigami los veía desviando la mirada se disponía a interrumpir.

-_Esto es del niño… Según lo que decía su diario era un regalo especial de su demonio, nunca se lo quitó aun cuando murió su mano lo tocaba,_ Decía el pelirrojo caminando hacia ellos con una delicada cadena con una piedra que parecía brillar.

_-Su tía Ann… lo tenía guardado hasta el día que murió y ya que no tenía dueño me lo quedé…_ Explicaba el pelirrojo mirando el hermoso brillo bicolor de esa hermosa piedra, los dos jóvenes sentían una extraña melancolía al ver esa pieza perteneciente al jovencito de antes.

_-no sé si sirva pero cierren los ojos, no piensen en nada… y apriétenlo con fuerza, _Les decía el shinigami pues mientras más se acercaba esa piedra parecía destellar más, al parecer eso sería útil para resolver el sobrenatural asunto.

_-Esa cadena es muda testigo de ese trágico amor… _Se escuchaba susurrar al pelirrojo mientras los amantes lo escuchaban como su voz parecía alejarse poco a poco, sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza a ese preciado recuerdo ahora enfrentarían ese pasado doloroso.

De repente todo se tornó oscuro para Ciel y Sebastian, abriendo sus ojos veían todo lleno de oscuridad, sentían que estaban listos para presenciar algo importante así que se aprestaron a quedarse en silencio y esperar que pasaría , se escuchaban unos pasos, pero no había nada alrededor, se notaba una sombra que era el sepulcro del pequeño suicida, callados esperaban a ver quién pertenecían esos pasos que parecían más cercanos cada vez, cuando vieron a un pequeño igual a Ciel, con ropas negras que se sentaba en la tierra del viejo sepulcro, los dos amantes no entendían pero algo les decía que solo debían callar y no cuestionar.

_-Sebastian…_ Se escuchaba sollozar al pequeño con mucha tristeza y dolor, no se veía su rostro porque lo agachado jugaba con la tierra alrededor suyo.

_-¿Por qué me dejaste?..._ Se escuchaba la desesperada recriminación del jovencito que apretaba los puños con enojo.

_-Yo no te importé… nunca fui importante para ti…_ Decía llorando el jovencito y el Ciel actual no pudo evitar conmoverse al escuchar y palpar su dolor, sentía una fría punzada en su corazón que lo atravesaba lentamente, pero Sebastian a su lado le apretaba la mano con fuerza para que no se dejara llevar por ese amargo sentimiento,

_-Te odio… te odio… te odio…_ Gritaba de forma desquiciada el alma atormentada con la mirada llena de lágrimas y el rostro desfigurado por la rabia que sentía, eso atemorizó a los jóvenes que permanecían ahí aun a pesar de su miedo, se escuchaban los sollozos de lamento del joven que más tranquilo unos segundos después solo lloraba.

_-No puedo odiarte… no puedo… si te odiara… no te estaría esperando todavía…_ Se escuchaba en un murmullo al joven aunque era poco audible era claro para los dos jóvenes que le escuchaban, cuando notaron como el Ciel del pasado alzó la mirada y se levantó con prisa, buscaba desesperado con la mirada a alguien.

_-Has venido por mí…_ Se lo escuchaba murmurar emocionado, y su ojos lloraban aún más, fue cuando el Sebastian actual decayó en el suelo de rodillas y se tocaba el pecho parecía que le dolía mucho y su respiración se agitada angustió a Ciel que se agachó a ver qué le sucedía fue cuando notó como otros pasos se acercaban, trataban de ver en la oscuridad de quien se trataba segundos después se hizo visible y para su sorpresa era el demonio con el rostro lleno de tristeza se acercaba al otro Ciel que retrocedía en sus pasos.

_-Ciel… amor…_ Se escuchaba decir al demonio con una sonrisa que evidenciaba su confusión, tristeza y arrepentimiento pero a la vez alegría, como cuando se encuentra algo que no tenías por mucho tiempo.

_-Estoy bien… no te preocupes…_ Decía el Sebastian actual aunque le dolía, sabía que debía soportar el dolor si los dos antiguos amantes debían reconciliarse, Ciel no muy convencido dejó que continuaran, cuando vieron que el Ciel del pasado de repente comenzó a correr y se lanzaba sobre el demonio tirándolo al suelo.

_-Te odio,… me obligaste a esto…_ Se escuchaba en un grito lleno de odio al joven que sobre su demonio, pretendía ahogarlo apretando su cuello con toda la furia contenida por más de un siglo, los dos amantes actuales sentían remover sus seres con una inexplicable sensación que parecía ahogarlos también, pero debían seguir sin interrumpirlos.

_-Yo… me… odio… Ciel…_ Murmuraba el demonio cerrando los ojos se veían las lágrimas correr, eso detuvo un poco el ímpetu del joven que sin soltarlo lo miraba fijamente.

_-Perdóname… perdóname…_ Repetía una y otra vez con el rostro sombrío el demonio, mientras clamaba sinceramente por el perdón de su amado que no acertaba que hacer, su mirada confusa lo delataba.

_-¿quieres que te perdone para librar tu culpa?_ Le recriminaba el pequeño con la mirada llena de enojo y a la vez de frustración, pues sus manos dejaban de apretar el cuello de su amante.

_-No… para librarte a ti…_ _te encadené a una vida infeliz quiero librarte de una eternidad infeliz._ Dijo con una triste sonrisa el demonio acariciando tiernamente el rostro confundido de su pequeño.

_-Yo me equivoqué…_ Aclaró con mucho arrepentimiento el demonio.

_-Fui un idiota al dejarte, te terminé perdiendo de todas formas y dolorosamente para ambos. _Confesaba con frustración el demonio mientras su mirada carmesí deslumbraba entre la oscuridad.

-_Yo te esperé… te esperé tanto…_ Decía Ciel golpeando con sus manitos el pecho del demonio.

-_No te merecía Ciel… al final si terminé siendo un monstruo…_ Murmuró con tristeza Sebastian, los dos amantes en silencio a pocos pasos los miraban y escuchaban.

_-Dejé todo por ti… no me importaba si moría en tus brazos, hubiera preferido eso a morir así lleno de dolor y odio._ Aclaró el jovencito de mirada azulina con dificultad al pronunciar esas palabras, pues sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-_Lo sé…_ Dijo en medio de un suspiro el demonio, después de todo por su cobardía muchos sufrieron, sobre todo Ciel que por meses vivió inmerso en la soledad, desesperación y depresión a pesar de su juventud que apenas florecía.

-_Creo que ahora es momento que por lo menos tú, descanses… es lo único que puedo hacer._ Murmuraba el demonio mirando a Ciel que parecía ir comprendiendo y cediendo, pues su enojo parecía verse aplacado por la tristeza.

_-No voy a perdonarte, he sufrido mucho… no te perdonaré… _Era lo que sollozaba el joven tratando de no ceder, pues veía el genuino de su amante, que a pesar de todo aún era tan bello como el primer día cuando lo vio por ese pasillo de su mansión.

_-Fuimos tan felices, todos los siglos viviendo como demonio no se comparan a la felicidad que por primera vez compartí contigo en los meses que vivimos juntos, en verdad te amaba, aun lo hago._ Confesó con una pequeña sonrisa Sebastian mirando fijamente a su pequeño amante.

_-Eres un mentiroso…_ Le gritó el joven que parecía muy firme en no perdonarlo pero en el fondo algo le removía a querer hacerlo esa confusión que el demonio notó.

_-Dejemos de sufrir mi niño… podemos ser felices a través de ellos…_ Le murmuró y con su dedo señalaba a la pareja de amantes de ahora, que sintiéndose observados les sonrieron nerviosos.

_-Pero…_ Dudaba el más pequeño notando como esos que al parecer eran sus reencarnaciones no soltaban sus manos.

_-¿No me amas?_ Cuestionó el demonio.

_-Pude notar tu sonrisa cuando me viste, sino me amaras no estarías esperándome todavía._ Terminó de decir pues sabía que aunque ese pequeño sobre él estaba lleno de dolor, al fin cumplía su anhelado deseo que era ver a su Sebastian una vez más, aun por cuanto daño le hubiera causado seguía amándolo.

_-Idiota…_ Murmuró Ciel con mala cara al verse descubierto, veía a la pareja a lo lejos y sintió que ellos no merecían sufrir por su odio y resentimiento, además él amaba todavía a su demonio, quien en ningún momento había dejado de acariciarlo se sentía vivo al sentir esa calidez del amor que el demonio le profesaba como era antes.

-_Podemos reescribir nuestra historia, tenemos una oportunidad._ Pronunciaba esperanzado Sebastian con una sonrisa melancólica tratando de convencerlo, cuando la cadena que sostenían los amantes volaba hacia ellos, el demonio la tomaba entre sus manos y se disponía a colocársela al pequeño que con su rostro lloroso se la dejaba poner en su delicado cuello, los recuerdos se formaron alrededor de todos con cientos de escenas a la vez, se escuchaban voces, risas, llantos, lamentos, gemidos, murmullos, los antiguos amantes se miraban con tristeza mirando su pasado correr frente a sus ojos, cuando todo terminó Ciel dudaba en perdonarlo, pero debía admitir que ese vil demonio que estaba debajo suyo fue su mayor amor, alegría, anhelo, deseo prohibido, fue quien despertó su ser en todos los ámbitos posibles, quien lo hizo sucumbir en el abismo de profundo afecto, placer y tristemente también del dolor.

_-Sebastian…_ Se escuchó en un sollozo al joven acercando sus labios al demonio que lloroso lo miraba, juntando sus labios como firme evidencia de que lo perdonaba, Ciel se convenció de que nunca fue abandonado, que el demonio lo amaba tanto que tomó una decisión equivocada pero pensando que sería para bien, sin darse cuenta de que ambos sufrirían por aquello, no era culpa del demonio tampoco, era un ser que nunca había amado con locura como lo hizo él, fue un acto de cobardía pero no de desprecio como llegó a pensar él, mientras se besaban una pequeña aura de luz irradiaba a su alrededor, sellando un doloroso capítulo de su vida y muerte mientras les acompañaba la voz de ambos como eco resonante con esa pequeña canción de amor que ambos se dedicaban.

_-Ustedes deben ser felices por nosotros…_ Dijo Sebastian abrazando con devoción y alegría a su pequeño amante que estaba sobre él y también los miraba.

_-no es una petición… es una orden_… Aclaró Ciel con una sonrisa aferrándose al cuerpo de su demonio.

-_Ciel… tan mandón como siempre_… Murmuraba divertido el demonio con una sonrisa sobre los labios de su pequeño amante.

_-Gracias…_ Susurraron los dos mirando a la pareja actual deseándoles sinceramente en sus corazones que su vida sea mejor que la suya

_-Te amo…_ Se escuchaba decir al demonio que sonreía emocionado a la hermosa mirada azulina que tanto amaba.

_-y yo a ti… _Susurró Ciel igualmente con alegría y muy enamorado, y asi las figuras de ambos se desvanecieron frente a la mirada exhorta de los amantes que volvían a la realidad.

_-Esto acabó…_ Decía en un murmullo Ciel aún no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-_Ellos descansarán… y nosotros también…_ Acertó a decir Sebastian quien estaba un poco más afectado que Ciel, pero lo disimulaba para no preocuparlo, los dos sonreían emocionados pues ya todo parecía resuelto.

_-Qué bueno que despertaron, ya estaba a punto de quitar sus almas_. Decía el shinigami quien al verse ignorado se les acercó, el no pudo ver nada de lo que pasó, en ese que parecía un extraño sueño, ellos le explicaron después de todo ese extraño ser les había ayudado de alguna forma, pasaron varios minutos, Ciel notó que tenía la cadena colgada de su cuello, entonces todos dedujeron que sus almas podrían descansar dentro de cada uno y así vivir a través de ellos la felicidad que les fue negada por el cruel destino, estaban tan animados que los tres caminaron hasta el centro de Londres, llegando casi al amanecer, los amantes se disponían a despedirse de Grell y este tenía una extraña sensación con Sebastian pero no acertaba a saber con claridad que era, se separaron cada cual por sus caminos.

_-Pero… este aroma_… Murmuraba el pelirrojo tratando de saber que tenia de extraño ese aroma peculiar de Sebastian con esa duda se alejaba de ellos, pues tampoco quería intervenir más. Los jóvenes llegaron al hotel donde Alice los recibió llorando, pues en toda la noche no supo de ellos y ya se imaginaba lo peor, después de abrazarlos al sentirse aliviada de que estuvieran bien los regañó mucho, pero al escuchar su explicación entendió pero aun así se enojó con ellos por haberla dejado fuera de ese suceso, los amantes pasaron parte del día durmiendo.

_-Tontos…_ Susurraba Alice al verlos abrazados en la cama y como dormían profundamente pero se sentía feliz por ellos porque ya ahora podrían dormir tranquilos sin las pesadillas tormentosas que los agobiaban, esa noche salieron a pasear y al día siguiente regresaron a casa. A partir de ese día su relación fue mucho mejor, ambos se sentían más que enamorados, aunque lo mantenían en secreto para sus familias en el colegio era un secreto a voces, todos notaban que ellos tenían una relación pues su amor era más que evidente en ocasiones, así pasaron meses hasta que llegó el frio diciembre.

_-Idiota… _Se escuchaba murmurar a Ciel mientras caminaba por un pasillo vacío de la escuela pues él se escapaba de clases para verse con Sebastian quien ese día había faltado pues le tenía una sorpresa preparada a su pequeño amante por su cumpleaños que era ese día, justamente estaba por responderle con un mensaje de texto cuando sintió que alguien lo halaba.

_-Nhn…_ Jadeó Ciel poniendo resistencia a quien lo agarraba con fuerza por la espalda y sentía como pañuelo con un extraño olor le hacía perder la conciencia.

_-Te haré pagar cada desprecio tuyo, veremos si tu adorado Sebastian te amará cuando note todo lo que te haré. _Se escuchaba decir con malicia y mirada llena de coraje a un joven rubio que cargaba al joven de mirada azulina cuando terminó de decir eso lamió lascivamente la oreja de Ciel que dormido no sospechaba que el destino nuevamente jugaba en su contra.

**_gracias por leer esta historia y nos leemos en el capitulo final, espero sus comentarios :D _**

**_besos :*_**


	13. Oscuridad

**Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta este capitulo, se los agradezco mucho debo confesar que me fue muy dificil al principio adaptarme a este nuevo estilo de fics, un mundo alterno no lo habia hecho, y pues si me fue complicado, un reto superado al parecer, sé que este fic no superará Pasional, es algo de lo que estoy consciente pero fue grato compartir este nuevo escrito, espero no decepcionarles, y que sea un final que les complazca... sin más que decir... gracias de antemano por leerlo :* **

Sebastian llamaba con insistencia a Ciel porque el último mensaje que le había enviado era una pregunta y este no le había respondido, trataba de estar calmado pero un mal presentimiento le invadió, paseándose de un lado para el otro en la casa donde se había convertido en su refugio amoroso, estaba todo arreglado para celebrar el cumpleaños número 16 del jovencito de mirada azulina.

_-¿Por qué no me responde?_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo el joven que había decorado de globos y flores de color azul el lugar donde celebrarían, tenía las bebidas, los bocadillos, sería una celebración especial pues era el primer cumpleaños que pasarían juntos, pero no le respondía decidió esperar unos minutos más, sino saldría a buscarlo.

_-¡Tan exquisito…!_ Decía extasiado un joven de cabellos rubios, a simple vista no se veía que tuviera buenas intenciones, porque sus manos acariciaban de forma tosca a Ciel que parecía gimotear al recobrar la consciencia, lentamente abría los ojos con mucha confusión, pues lo último que recordaba era estar en un pasillo para escaparse del colegio, y estaba a punto de responder un mensaje a Sebastian…

_-¿Sebastian?_ Musitó en su confusión, sentía que esas manos lo tocaban pero no podía ser él porque ese tacto le incomodaba mucho, abriendo más los ojos notó un lugar semioscuro rodeado de sillas y mesas amontonadas entre sí, cuando su mirada se fijó en la persona que lo estaba acariciando.

_-John…_ Exclamó con sorpresa el joven tratando de levantarse pero sus movimientos fueron impedidos pues estaba atado de pies y manos a otras mesas de gran peso, que no lo dejaban moverse.

_-Shhh… mi niño hermoso… _Susurraba lascivamente el rubio tapando con su mano de forma tosca la boca de Ciel, que se retorcía para levantarse, pues en su mente la idea más perversa cruzó no quería que lo lastimaran y ese sujeto nunca tuvo ninguna buena intención.

_-Nhn…_ Jadeaba angustiándose un poco más el jovencito poniendo resistencia sintiendo repulsión por esas manos que lo tocaban con ansiedad, cerrando los ojos deseaba que Sebastian llegara que lo salvara.

_-¿Quieres que te deje ir?_ Fue la pregunta del rubio sujetando con fuerza el bello rostro de Ciel obligándolo a verlo, mientras se retorcía queriendo escapar, sentía como ese sádico bajaba su pantalón con ansiedad, llenándolo de desesperación.

_-Solo porque no soy tu amado Sebastian…_ Aclaraba el rubio con una sonrisa sínica acariciando sus muslos con fuerza, la mirada azulina del joven se llenaba de lágrimas en su desesperación, recordaba el pasado doloroso que había sufrido y ahora que finalmente cuando parecía que sería feliz, esto le ocurría, frustrado cerraba los ojos aun cuando sus fuerzas se iban menguando seguía de todas formas luchando.

_-Si fuera él, seguramente ya habrías abierto tus piernitas sin dudarlo…_ Le dijo John con molestia pero con una sonrisa sarcástica, estaba extasiado al sentir esa delicada piel que voluntariamente jamás seria suya.

_-Cuantos desplantes me has hecho, cuanto me has humillado._ Replicaba con evidente resentimiento ese joven dedicándole una mirada de odio al que tenía atado quien lo miraba lloroso rogándole con leves sollozos que lo dejara ir.

_-Nadie viene por aquí y menos ahora que la mayoría está en el auditorio en esas tontas presentaciones, Por esas tontas presentaciones es que te escapabas… ibas a aprovechar para celebrar tu cumpleaños con tu idiota ¿verdad?._ Fue la respuesta del rubio ante la mirada de ruego del joven, se escuchaban voces en el patio principal pero a Ciel difícilmente lo escucharían.

_\- Veamos… si puedo hacer reaccionar tu cuerpo como lo hace él._ Murmuró John con perversión apegando su cuerpo al de Ciel que no dejaba de retorcerse en ese frio y polvoso piso, sintiendo asco del cuerpo que se posaba sobre el suyo, en su mente clamaba por ayuda, si tan solo alguien llegara, no podía dejar de pensar en Sebastian, miraba de reojo la puerta esperando que entrara que lo salvara y las lágrimas evidencia de su desesperación corrían sin parar por sus mejillas.

_-Alice… ¿Has visto a Ciel?_ Le llamaba preocupado Sebastian a la joven que estaba dentro del auditorio con su grupo de amigas.

_-¿Sebastian?_ Cuestionó un poco confundida por esa sorpresiva llamada.

_-No… se supone que debe estar en su grupo ¿o no?_ Le respondió ella con algo de recelo.

_-¿Puedes ver si está con su grupo?_ Casi en un ruego le dijo Sebastian.

_-Si… voy a ver…_ Afirmó Alice al escuchar esa extraña petición.

-¿Se iba a escapar, verdad? Preguntaba Alice parándose de su asiento y mirar a su alrededor buscando a su hermano entre los presentes.

_-Pues si… pero eso no importa, estoy preocupado…_ Decía el joven con evidente preocupación y se alistaba para salir de la casa para encaminarse a la escuela, si su mal presentimiento era en vano tal vez lo encontraría en el camino.

-te llamo enseguida… Aclaraba la joven pues no se escuchaba bien la llamada y buscaría a Ciel por los alrededores, cuando cerró la llamada lanzó un suspiro.

_-Uhh Alice… todavía te gusta Sebastian._ La molestaban sus amigas que habían escuchado parte de la conversación.

_-Que tonterías dicen…_ Les replicó ella con molestia y se disponía a buscar a su hermanito.

-_Mira cómo te sonrojas cuando te llama_. Seguían diciendo sus amigas con el afán de molestarla

_-Ustedes saben bien mi situación con él… dejen de molestar._ Les advirtió Alice con el ceño fruncido, se encaminaba a seguir su búsqueda

_-Qué pena que los hombres más lindos siempre terminan siendo homosexuales._ Murmuraban con una sonrisa traviesa sus amigas que la seguían para ayudarla. Alice se acercó de prisa al grupo de Ciel y al notar que no estaba decidió preguntar.

_-Sebastian, sus compañeros dicen que no lo han visto hace un buen rato._ _Seguramente debe estar por llegar a su cita._ Un par de minutos después se escuchaba hablar a la joven con Sebastian por el celular.

_-No… Alice… tengo una sensación de que él no está bien… en unos minutos llego al colegio._ Le dijo el joven y de inmediato cerró la llamada, eso preocupó a Alice porque sabía el fuerte vínculo de su hermano con su ferviente enamorado, así que decidió seguir buscándolo por los alrededores del colegio, tal vez algún maestro lo descubrió escapándose y lo tenía castigado, eso quería pensar la joven para no llenarse de angustia, sin sospechar que en ese momento su hermano en un lugar aislado de la escuela estaba a punto de ser abusado sexualmente por el depravado del colegio.

_-Aunque nadie nos encuentre todavía, quiero disfrutar cada segundo contigo. _Murmuraba el rubio que bajaba la ropa interior de Ciel que avergonzado no quería que lo viera de esa forma, ya se sentía por demás humillado sintiendo esa lengua y labios recorrer su piel, pero por más que se opusiera finalmente su desnudez quedó ante la vista depravada del otro, que se relamía los labios por verlo así, sin dudarlo ni un segundo engulló con ansia el miembro del más joven.

_-Nhn…_ Jadeaba lloroso Ciel maldiciéndolo con la mirada, sentía como aquella parte de su anatomía que solo había sido probado por su amado Sebastian, otro se extasiaba pensaba con rabia, ese sujeto saboreaba su miembro en toda su extensión con lascivia, acto de repulsión para el más joven que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

_-Veo que tu Sebastian te tiene bien marcado, es muy posesivo el maldito_. Decía con molestia el rubio al notar unas marcas en la parte baja de su vientre y cerca de su entrepierna, clara evidencia de que ese cuerpo tenia dueño, con enojo golpeó el rostro de Ciel para quitar esa mirada de odio que le lanzaba, pero el más joven no lo hacía y se ensañó golpeándolo más y más, hasta dejarlo algo hinchado y ensangrentado, casi inconsciente pero al parecer eso le había excitado más, bajándose el pantalón dejaba ver su erección, que provoco asco en el joven que esquivaba la mirada con enojo, presintiendo lo peor.

_-Mira como me tienes…_ Murmuraba con lascivia John estimulando su propio miembro, Ciel no quería abrir los ojos, ya no podía seguir luchando, su mirada se nublaba con las lágrimas y la sangre, sus muñecas y tobillos le ardían por querer zafarse de sus ataduras, pero sentía que todo su esfuerzo fue inútil, ya perdiendo toda esperanza, pensaba en algo que disminuyera su humillación y pena, su mente se refugiaba en los hermosos recuerdos con su Sebastian, sin notarlo comenzó a tararear la melodía que tenían juntos, esa música que reflejaba su pasado trágico aun prevalecía en sus corazones, fue cuando sintió sus piernas levantarse y como lo embestían con tosquedad y su ser se estremecía de dolor y asco.

_-Ahh…_ Se escuchaba el gemido del depravado que desataba con ansiedad las ataduras de sus tobillos y así abrir sus piernas para su mayor satisfacción, Ciel se ahogaba en lágrimas, sentía que parte de su ser moría con lentitud, y en un momento así lo que más deseaba era morir, cuando la venda que cubría su boca se desató.

_-Se… bas… tian…_ Sollozó el joven con infinito dolor sintiendo como corrompían su interior, fue cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse con fuerza.

_-Ciel…_ Se escuchó el grito de Sebastian abriendo sus ojos con rabia al presenciar la escena, el depravado volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante sin detener su acción,

_-¡Maldito!_ Se escuchó murmurar a Sebastian corriendo hacia ellos, lanzaba con fuerza al rubio a un lado, Ciel lloraba y trataba de moverse, porque notó que su amado estaba fuera de sí, debía controlarlo no por ese sádico sino por su amado,

_-No…_ Se escuchaba decir a Ciel en un grito ahogado viendo como Sebastian sobre ese sujeto lo golpeaba con furia, lo que menos quería era que su amado se convirtiera en un asesino, pero este no le hizo caso seguía golpeando llenando de sangre su alrededor y a sí mismo,

-Sebastian… Susurró angustiado el joven que con dificultad se sentaba, entonces miró como un aura negra rodeaba a su amado y cuando este lo miró su mirada brillaba en un carmesí intenso, esto lo atemorizó mucho, cuando vio que Sebastian se levantó con sus manos llenas de sangre caminaba hacia él.

-Ayúdame Ciel… Le rogaba Sebastian y su mirada parecía brillar titilante entre el carmesí y el café de sus pupilas, a pesar del estado en que estaba el más joven al sentirlo tan confuso, asustado y angustiado, lo abrazó con fuerzas.

_-Ciel… ¿estás bien?_ Decía en un sollozo Sebastian abrazándolo y no podía evitar llorar en solo pensar como su amado Ciel había sufrido en esos pocos minutos de tortura que le debieron parecer eternos.

_-Se… bas… tian…_ Se escuchaba la tenue voz del joven mirando a unos pasos el cuerpo inerte de quien lo había humillado, el también manchado de sangre sentía como Sebastian deshacía ese abrazo sutilmente para desatar sus muñecas cuando lo hizo, Ciel se lanzó en su regazo y lloraba amargamente aferrándose con fuerza a él. Segundos pasaron y se miraron al rostro entonces el jovencito notó un drástico cambio en la mirada de su amante.

-_Debes irte… huye_… Le gritó Ciel escuchando que personas parecían acercarse.

_-Volveré por ti…_ Dijo Sebastian abriendo la ventana desaparecía no sin antes dedicarle una triste mirada a su pequeño que lloroso lo veía alejarse.

_-¡Ciel!_ Gritó su hermana al verlo todo ensangrentado y semidesnudo corriendo llegaba a él y lo abrazó con fuerzas, las demás chicas que la acompañaban dieron un grito de horror pero al notar a alguien con la cabeza destrozada a unos pasos de los hermanos Phantomhive,

_-¿Qué pasó?_ Cuestionaba confundida Alice mirando ese cuerpo, pero al ver el estado de su hermano, podía deducir lo que sucedió allí , Ciel se desmayó entre sus brazos murmurando el nombre de Sebastian mientras perdía la consciencia y no supo nada hasta un par de horas después cuando estaba en el hospital.

_-Ciel… cariño…_ Lloraba su madre abrazándolo, su padre conteniendo las lágrimas también le daba consuelo, el joven recordó todo lo vivido y se echó a llorar.

_-Sebastian… ¿Dónde está?..._ Cuestionó ansioso el joven mirando a su alrededor en medio de sus lágrimas.

_-Él no está… la policía lo está buscando._ Respondió su padre con recelo porque en si no sabían con certeza lo que había pasado..

_-Él no me lastimó… el me salvó…_ Refutaba enojado el joven ante la mirada un poco acusatoria de su padre.

_-El asesinó a alguien y de forma brutal._ Dijo atemorizada su madre, Alice estaba allí pero callada no acertaba que decir pues en su mente tampoco tenía una idea clara de lo acontecido, pero no dudaba que Sebastian no había lastimado a su hermano.

_-Pero él estaba violándome, Sebastian me rescató…_ Se escuchaba el grito alterado de Ciel recordando la terrible tortura de hace unos minutos, temblando trataba de olvidar pero por ahora era difícil, lo que le preocupaba ahora era su amado Sebastian.

-Hijo, tu "amigo" está en serios problemas, y lo peor es que ha escapado… ¿cómo piensa afrontarlo? Hablaba su padre tratando de calmarlo aunque parecía que solo alteraba más a Ciel, que sentía que su familia estaba en contra de su amante, aunque Sebastian fue quien lo ayudó.

_-Él no es solo mi "amigo"… Sebastian es la persona que amo_… Confesaba el jovencito mirando a sus padres con certeza y a la vez con tristeza,

_-Si lo sabemos, Alice nos contó_… Dijo su madre abrazándolo entendiendo que ahora eso no era de mayor trascendencia, no era el momento para reprocharle a su hijo su evidente homosexualidad, después de ese abuso lo que más necesitaba Ciel era apoyo no reproches, eso lo entendió su padre también decidiendo mejor callarse, pasaron varios minutos y se veía a unos policías interrogarlo, para así formalizar el asunto legalmente, en medio de la vergüenza y dolor de la humillación el jovencito de ahora apagada mirada azulina relataba lo acontecido, pero ciertamente no sabía cómo justificar el escape de Sebastian, ya que nadie lo topó por el pasillo y estaban en un tercer piso, no iba a delatar que su amante prófugo era al parecer un demonio, era algo que ni el entendía.

_-Ciel…_ Se escuchaba en un susurro llamarlo era casi media noche, el jovencito reconoció esa voz enseguida y adolorido se esforzaba por sentarse.

_-Sebastian…!_ Exclamó emocionado cuando lo vio de repente sentado al filo de su cama, en medio de la oscuridad con esfuerzo se acercó por su espalda a abrazarlo porque parecía estar muy triste.

-_Me convertí en un monstruo, ya no vas a amarme._ Decía Sebastian en voz baja sintiendo el cálido abrazo de Ciel en su espalda rodeando su cintura.

_-No digas eso…_ aclaraba el jovencito con ternura, conteniendo las lágrimas para no entristecer más a su amado.

-_No contengas tus lágrimas,_ Susurraba con cariño Sebastian moviéndose lo miraba al rostro su hermoso rostro que ahora estaba lastimado, Ciel no soportó más y llorando se desahogaba en su amante, que no dejaba de abrazarlo y consolarlo, murmurando palabras de ánimo aunque él se sentía muy deprimido.

_-yo… me siento tan sucio… No soy digno de ti, además por mi culpa tu…_ Sollozaba Ciel en su llanto pensando en cómo su cuerpo fue mancillado por un hombre que no era su Sebastian, por más que toda la tarde tomaba una ducha tras otra, se limpiaba una y otra vez, no podía deshacerse de esa sensación de suciedad y asco, además se sentía culpable porque por su debilidad ahora su amado seria incriminado, y lo hizo descender en la profunda oscuridad.

_-Cariño… no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero igual llegué tarde… mira lo que te hizo…_ Hablaba el mayor con tristeza tocando el rostro aun hinchado por los golpes de ese cobarde que ahora descansaba en alguna morgue, y su mirada destellaba en un brillo carmesí, Ciel entonces supo que en verdad había vuelto a ser un demonio.

_-¿eres un demonio?_ Cuestionaba con duda Ciel pero sin dejar acariciar a Sebastian que le desviaba la mirada apenado ante esa pregunta.

_-Creo que sí, siempre lo fui… por eso no conocía mis orígenes, mi naturaleza demoniaca solo dormía hasta hoy…_ Aclaraba con resignación, así volvían a su ser los temores del pasado, sentirse insignificante ante Ciel, de querer tomar su alma, el miedo de lastimarlo, no quería volver a repetir la historia, perdido estaba en sus pensamientos negativos, para el jovencito que lo miraba era evidente lo que pensaba, pero estaba firme en no repetir la historia y tenía que hacérselo recordar.

_-Recuerdas que prometimos… nunca separarnos, no acobardarnos._ Hablaba Ciel con una sonrisa desafiante a su ahora entristecido demonio, juntando su frente a la suya, perdiéndose entre sus miradas le hablaba lento y claro, Sebastian podía sentir la fortaleza de su amado, tal vez en un pasado la ignoró pero ahora no.

_-Si… _Musitaba conmovido el demonio mientras entrelazaban sus manos ante la luz de la luna llena que brillaba en su mayor esplendor a través de la ventana en esa fría noche

_-Huyamos…_ Propuso con firmeza el joven a su amante uniendo sus labios en un beso concretaban su huida, en esa fría noche una silueta caminaba cargando a otro en sus brazos por una de las calles vacías de la ciudad, para alejarse de allí y empezar una nueva vida.

_Querida Alice:_

_Me alegra mucho que estés bien, me gustaría conocer a mi nueva sobrina, Sebastian y yo hemos comprado unas cosas para ella, que rápido han pasado estos años, a veces me da nostalgia estar lejos de ustedes pero deben saber que siempre los tenemos presente en nuestros pensamientos y corazones no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé pero no puedo evitar el estar nostálgico a veces,_

_¿Sabes? lo ventajoso de ser cómplice de un prófugo de la ley es que conoces muchas ciudades y países ahora mismo te escribimos de nuestra pequeña casa en Rusia, además de eso puedes probar diferentes estilos en tu físico, ahora mismo soy rubio… y Sebastian tiene el cabello castaño y largo… se ve gracioso… Esperamos poder visitarte pronto, aunque lo pienso mil veces porque no queremos causarte problemas, somos una calamidad a donde llegamos, Sebastian dice que es suerte de demonio…_

_Mi querida Alice saluda a mis padres y diles que estoy bien, mis mejores deseos a ti y a tu familia_

_Con mucho cariño C&amp;S._

_-Siempre te da nostalgia escribirle…_ Decía Sebastian mirando la pantalla de la portátil de su amado que bien como había descrito en la carta ahora tenía el cabello rubio, pero no obstante no opacaba su belleza

_-No puedo evitarlo_… Confesaba en medio de un suspiro un hombre sentado en el sofá mientras enviaba por correo electrónico esas palabras a su hermana que estaba ahora en Londres.

_-¿y tienes que hacerlo en tu cumpleaños?_ Cuestionó Sebastian con sarcasmo abrazándolo por la espalda con cariño.

_-Puedo escribirle cuando quiera…_ Respondió jactancioso y con fingida molestia Ciel mirándolo mal.

_-Eres un altanero… Siempre serás un niño malcriado. _Le reprochó con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad el demonio.

_-¡Cállate!_ Le gritó Ciel con molestia.

_-Entre más viejo… más gruñón…_ Comentaba con burla Sebastian mirando desafiante a su amante, que de reojo lo miraba, y sentía ese aliento rozar con sensualidad su nuca y oído.

_-No estoy viejo… tengo solo 28 años… y si soy gruñón es tu culpa porque eres un idiota._ Le hablaba molesto Ciel volteando a verlo y comenzarle a manotear sutilmente sus mejillas a modo de berrinche.

_-Que se va a hacer… llevamos más de 12 años juntos, debería acostumbrarme a tu extraño humor… ya que pasaré la eternidad contigo._ Eran las palabras de Sebastian mirando con devoción al bello rostro que amaba con todo su ser,

-_Tch… tienes que decir esas cosas…_ Decía en medio de un bufido Ciel algo avergonzado por la declaración de su demonio amante, ambos se quedaron en silencio recordando detalles de esos años juntos, cuanto luchó Sebastian por su hambre, pero esta vez ninguno se acobardó sino siendo apoyo uno del otro disolvían sus problemas, y para añadir a esto estaba la cuestión de su huida, aunque no le veían mucho sentido les gustaba esa adrenalina por huir ya se había vuelto parte importante de su relación.

_-Es hermoso ver como todavía te sonrojas por las tonterías que digo_. Susurraba el demonio sobre los labios del hombre sonrojado frente a él

_-Así me amas._ Aclaró jactancioso Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-No lo negaré…_ Respondió con una sonrisa enamorada Sebastian, recostándolo en el sofá con lentitud sin bajarle la mirada.

_-Te amo…_ Confesaba Ciel enredando sus brazos con dulzura y firmeza al cuello de ese a quien amaba con el alma.

_-Yo te amo más…_ declaraba Sebastian abrazándose más a él, sus miradas enamoradas se cruzaban con intensidad.

_-¿Por la eternidad?_ Cuestionó el de tranquila mirada azulina con una sonrisa.

_-Por la eternidad…_ Prometía Sebastian besando con verdadero amor y devoción los labios que tanto amaba, deleitándose en ese beso las luces se fueron apagando dejándolos en la oscuridad, no sabían que les deparaba el futuro, pero lo que sabían ciertamente es que el pasado no se repite y el que el presente es lo que tenían y lucharían por hacerlo perdurar, mientras los amantes se deleitaban entre sí, se veía solo el destello de una piedra bicolor que brillaba entre los pechos de los amantes, en esa cadena que ambos conservaban como fiel evidencia de su amor, de su amor eterno.

...:::En este profundo amor viviremos en la oscuridad por la eternidad:::…

**_El amor verdadero entre un demonio y un humano, almas distintas unidas por un solo sentir._**

**_..._**

**De nuevo les agradezco el haber leido este fic y gracias en especial por la paciencia que me tuvieron porque me tardé mucho en terminarlo, :D esperaré sus comentarios buenos y malos, si algo no quedó claro pueden decirme con confianza, nos leemos pronto en un nuevo fic que ya está trabajando mi mente. **

**besos :***


End file.
